Una historia por escribir
by metafora89
Summary: Deidara odia a Itachi, pero en realidad sabe que está profundamente enamorado de él. Sin embargo, Itachi no le hace caso y le trata con indiferencia. ¿Cómo hará Deidara para llamar su atención y cuál será la respuesta de Itachi? SPOILERS DEL MANGA
1. The Howling

Mi primer fic sobre el universo de Naruto

Adoro la pareja Itachi x Deidara y decidí escribir este fic siguiendo el hilo argumental del manga. Por lo tanto CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL MANGA (de momento, hasta el 397)

Los nombres de los capítulos están tomadas del disco de Within Temptation "The Heart Of Everything". Es un disco precioso y, realmente, parece contar la historia de Itachi y Deidara según yo me la imagino.

AVISO (antes de que sea demasiado tarde): contiene relaciones homosexuales, sexo explícito y violencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Lo odiaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba harto de esos ojos, de su arrogancia, de su falta de expresividad. Entre todos ellos, él era con diferencia el más callado, el más misterioso y, desde luego, uno de los más temidos. Todo el mundo sabía que había entrado en aquella organización tras asesinar a su familia a sangre fría, dejando únicamente vivo a su hermano menor. Pero nada de aquello parecía preocuparle. Ni siquiera daba la impresión de estar un tanto demente, como el resto de sus compañeros. Pese a que, debido a sus antecedentes, aquel resultaba el mejor lugar para él, no acababa de encajar. Así era Itachi Uchiha.

En realidad, ellos dos tampoco se habían visto tantas veces. En alguna ocasión, cuando su líder les había convocado a una reunión o cuando se habían visto en su guarida, al volver de sus respectivas misiones. Una vez incluso coincidieron durante unos días en el escondite, cuando ambos se estaban tomando un descanso, tras cumplir con sus cometidos. Pero ni siquiera entonces habían entablado conversación.

Y aún así Deidara no podía evitar pensar en él y preguntarse cosas sobre esa persona. Apenas habían cruzado unas palabras desde el día en el que se habían conocido. De hecho "cruzar" era demasiado decir: generalmente el único que hablaba era Deidara, intentando provocar a Itachi delante del resto de los miembros, sin ningún tipo de éxito. Itachi siempre se mantenía igual de frío y calmado, sin abrir la boca hasta que no resultara completamente imprescindible y respondiendo a las burlas del rubio con una de sus gélidas miradas que Deidara nunca podía mantener más de unos segundos. Las mismas miradas que le dirigía en aquellas escasas ocasiones en las que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Miradas tan inexpresivas que, paradójicamente, expresaban algo infinito: toda la indiferencia imaginable. Tanto y tan poco encerrado en unos simples ojos.

"Es tan molesto". Deidara siempre concluía así sus meditaciones sobre el moreno. Claro que lo odiaba y por ello intentaba provocarlo cada vez que tenía ocasión. Y la ausencia de reacción hacía que su odio creciera un poco más, lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderlo ya que siempre pensaba que había llegado al límite. No creía posible para nadie aborrecer más a una persona de lo que él aborrecía a Itachi.

Y, aunque él mismo no quisiera admitirlo, ni siquiera para sus adentros, sabía que su odio provenía de aquel día. El día en el que se habían conocido. El día en el que Itachi le había derrotado de una forma ridícula, humillándole completamente. Desde entonces, había querido verle muerto, observar su cuerpo despedazado, verle estallar en trozos tan pequeños que no siquiera podrían ser vistos. Simplemente, quería hacerle desaparecer y humillarle de la misma manera que él había hecho.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que no podía achacarle toda la culpa al Uchiha. En realidad, él mismo era el principal culpable y aquello era lo que realmente le avergonzaba. Antes renunciaría a su arte que admitir que es lo que le hizo perder de aquella forma tan absurda.

Miró a Itachi a los ojos.

Deidara era un ninja con un nivel de conocimientos suficiente como para ser consciente del peligro que suponía mirar a los ojos de un rival aparentemente indefenso. Desde el momento en el que habían llegado, había visto la marioneta en la que Sasori se ocultaba y la gran espada de Kisame. Pero el moreno no llevaba nada con él, tan sólo sus técnicas. Y eso lo hacía el más peligroso, ya que nadie podía imaginar qué tipos de ataque era capaz de usar. Y, pese a haberse advertido a sí mismo mentalmente que tuviera cuidado con él, Deidara no había podido evitar fijar la mirada en los ojos de Itachi. Desde el principio, apenas había podido apartarla de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera cuando activó el Sharingan. Ni siquiera cuando una voz en su cerebro le gritaba que tuviera cuidado.

¿Pero cómo iba a poder posar la vista en otro lugar habiendo conocido aquello? Aquellos ojos… Deidara no había podido encontrar ninguna palabra para describirlos. Simplemente los había observado anonadado. Ni siquiera era realmente consciente de la charla que estaban teniendo. Sabía que los otros dos estaban hablando e incluso sus propias respuestas parecían sonar lejanas. Su personalidad orgullosa y altanera le impedía pasar sus burlas por alto, pero sólo una pequeña parte de su mente se ocupaba de hacer frente a eso. Sus palabras salían por inercia de su boca. Pero su cabeza estaba centrada en otra cosa. Quería memorizar cada detalle de aquellos ojos negros para poder recrearlos aún cuando aquella misteriosa persona hubiera desaparecido.

Y su fascinación se vio multiplicada cuando sus irises cambiaron de color y se tornaron rojos. Era la tonalidad exacta de la sangre. Tan hermosos… Tan peligrosos. En ese momento Deidara había sido consciente de que las cosas no iban bien para él e intentó despejar su cabeza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Intentó luchar, por supuesto, pero ya había caído en la técnica de Itachi. Fue el combate más rápido de toda su vida. Y aún después de haber perdido, de haber sido humillado de esa manera, su mente aún estaba absorta en encontrar una forma de denominar aquellos ojos que habían sido su perdición. Y al levantar la vista y verle allí detenido, disfrutando durante unos instantes de su victoria, lo supo. Aquello era arte.

No obstante, ni en ese momento, ni ahora transcurrido el tiempo estaba dispuesto Deidara a admitir que aquello fuera arte. Sus figuras explosivas lo eran. Una belleza momentánea destinada a detonar apenas haber nacido. Eso era el verdadero arte. Itachi no era capaz de entender eso. Él estaba muy lejos del verdadero arte.

El rubio se intentaba convencer a sí mismo una y otra vez de esto. Pero, por algún motivo, cuando se veía inmerso en sus reflexiones acerca de la belleza, la imagen de aquellos ojos aparecía claramente en sus pensamientos, como una luz brillante que lo cegaba, pero sin la cual nada parecía tener sentido.

"No, no es así" se dijo "Él no puede comprenderlo. Un día le haré volar y entonces lo sabrá. Morirá sabiendo lo lejos que está del arte real. De mi arte".

Deidara odiaba a Itachi profundamente. Odiaba que no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción ante su arte. Odiaba que no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción ante sus provocaciones.

Pero lo que le pesaba realmente, el responsable de todo aquel odio que encerraba, el motivo de su verdadera agonía era la ausencia de cualquier emoción hacia el propio Deidara.

Porque en realidad, él le amaba. Se enamoró de él, de su rostro y de aquellos ojos nada más verle por primera vez. Se enamoró de sus movimientos, de la manera que su cabello ondeaba cuando una ráfaga de viento soplaba.

Pero Deidara ocultaba todos estos sentimientos tras un grueso muro de odio. Nunca se dejaría humillar de nuevo por ese idiota sin sentimientos. No podía dejar que ocurriera.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente. Akatsuki parecía no tener mucha prisa por capturar los bijuus y los miembros no estaban tan ocupados como en épocas anteriores, por lo que coincidían en más ocasiones en su guarida. Esto suponía una convivencia, lo que no era fácil entre personas con sus características. Las disputas y amenazas eran constantes, aunque nunca resultaba en nada grave.

Pero, aún en esa situación, Itachi parecía poder ignorar todo y se mantenía igual de tranquilo que siempre. Podía pasar días sin articular palabra y, cuando lo hacía, se dirigía a sus compañeros con su habitual calma y respeto, de una forma modesta, pero imponente al mismo tiempo. El tono y su brevedad demostraban sobradamente que el resto le importaba poco y que lo único que deseaba es que le dejaran en paz, cosa que nadie se planteaba incumplir.

Por supuesto, en un principio, Deidara se había esforzado en alterar al moreno de cualquier manera que pasara por su mente. Pero tras ese tiempo, había desistido. Todo lo relacionado con Itachi se había vuelto doloroso para él. Desde el comienzo, el rubio había intentado despertar el mismo odio en Itachi que el que él sentía ya que cualquier cosa le parecía preferible a la indiferencia. Pero, tras unos días compartiendo más tiempo del habitual con él, pudiendo disfrutar de sus rasgos más a menudo, su amor había llegado hasta tal punto que no habría podido aguantar ver esos ojos dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

Deidara estaba demasiado confuso. Se imaginaba la muerte de Itachi una y otra vez. Nadie podría saber con certeza si lo hacía porque lo odiaba tanto por haberle hecho enamorarse tan profundamente que quería hacerle desaparecer, si era porque se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por haberse enamorado tan profundamente que creía que se merecía el castigo de verlo desaparecer, o si, simplemente, lo hacía porque era la única manera de pensar en él sin tener que preocuparse de sentirse avergonzado de sus sentimientos.

Para evadirse de todo aquello, Deidara entrenaba frecuentemente con su maestro, el marionetista Sasori. Aunque su visión del arte fuera completamente distinta, el rubio tenía como principio aceptar y respetar cualquier tipo de arte, por muy diferente que fuera del suyo. Además, Sasori no dejaba de ser alguien fascinante. Y muy poderoso. Lo único que molestaba a Deidara sobre él era que le consideraba un crío y lo demostraba más de una vez mediante comentarios despectivos.

De cualquier modo, se llevaban medianamente bien y el rubio opinaba que podía llegar a aprender mucho de su maestro.

Sin embargo, Deidara no pudo dejar de pensar en Itachi durante mucho tiempo. El propio moreno se encargó de recordarle por qué le aborrecía tanto. Deidara se disponía a entrar en el refugio después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento en el que había logrado perfeccionar sus pequeñas obras explosivas, cuando Itachi hizo aparición. Echó un rápido vistazo al rubio, quien tenía algún rasguño y parecía algo cansado, señal clara de lo que se había esforzado durante aquel día. El Uchiha dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, aunque despectiva de cualquier modo.

-Parece que hoy has entrenado duro, Deidara-san. Eso está bien. No conviene relajarse, si no quizá no serías capaz de servir a la organización con la misma eficacia que el resto de los miembros.

Deidara apretó las mandíbulas con furia.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, hmm?

-Ni me malinterpretes, Deidara-san. Sólo me refería al hecho de que eres el menos veterano de aquí y que podría ser que e sintieras presionado a veces. Al fin y al cabo, no debe de ser fácil ser el sustituto de alguien como Orochimaru.

El rubio se planteó seriamente usar lo que había aprendido durante aquel día sobre la persona frente a él. Con unas sencillas palabras, sin perder su habitual educación, le había definido como el más débil de toda la organización y como una mera sombra de Orochimaru. Además, ¿qué podía decirle él sobre experiencia? Debían de tener la misma edad.

Deidara se había olvidado completamente de las conclusiones a las que había llegado últimamente. Volvía a desear hacer enfadar a Itachi tanto como lo estaba él. Le importaba poco el número de miradas de odio que él pudiera dirigirle.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera decidir cuál sería la forma más artística de hacerle volar en pedazos, Itachi ya había dado media vuelta y había penetrado en el escondite secreto de la organización.

"Da igual cómo, voy a hacerle la vida imposible hasta que lamente haber nacido y haberse burlado de mí"


	2. What Have You Done

Deidara ideó un millar de planes para molestar a Itachi, de los cuales, por supuesto, ni uno sólo dio resultado. El Uchiha no se dejaba ver demasiado durante el día, por lo que era prácticamente imposible saber en qué momento comía. Así que colocarle un explosivo en el almuerzo quedaba descartado.

También intentó hacer una escultura de él, caricaturizándole, para ponerle en ridículo delante de sus compañeros, pero apenas hubo acabado sintió la necesidad de hacerla estallar, antes de que nadie pudiera verla.

Finalmente, Deidara decidió planear algo usando la los datos de Itachi sobre los que estaba completamente seguro, los cuales no eran muchos. Lo único que conocía de aquella persona era que venía de Konoha, donde había sido considerado un genio hasta que asesinó a su clan y huyó de allí para ingresar en Akatsuki. Y, además de eso, sólo sabía que ocupaba un dormitorio en uno de los extremos de la guarida, bastante alejado del resto. Un lugar al que todos preferían no acercarse. Era el lugar donde él dormía, indefenso, sin esperarse que uno de sus compañeros pudiera estar acechándole. Deidara dibujó una sonrisa perversa al pensarlo. Era el plan perfecto. Entraría allí de noche y buscaría algo comprometedor para ponerle en ridículo. Y si no encontraba nada, le pondría una bomba bajo la cama.

Deidara esperaba ansiosamente a que oscureciera. Estaba tan excitado que apenas era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su venganza. Incluso sus compañeros, notaron que estaba algo ausente, acostumbrados como estaban a que él aprovechara cualquier ocasión para declarar que el arte es una explosión e hiciera una disertación al completo sobre ello. De cualquier modo, todos ellos estaban demasiado pendientes de sus propios asuntos personales como para darle importancia.

Y, finalmente, la noche llegó. Deidara aguardó un rato más, para asegurarse de que Itachi estuviera bien dormido y, después de asegurarse de que nadie le descubriría, comenzó su camino hacia el dormitorio del moreno.

Cuando hubo llegado ante su puerta, el rubio apoyó una oreja sobre la misma, comprobando que no hubiera ningún movimiento en el interior que indicara que su víctima no dormía, para posteriormente abrirla y penetrar en aquella estancia, totalmente desconocida para él.

Sus ojos tardaron unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad –la única iluminación era la luz del pasillo que entraba a través de la puerta semiabierta- tras los cuales pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación bastante sencilla. A un lado había un armario de madera, de un color oscuro. Frente al mismo, apoyada contra la pared había un escritorio. Justamente delante de ésta se adivinaba la forma de una silla. Por último, al otro lado estaba la cama donde Itachi reposaba.

Deidara sonrió. Estaba allí, en el dormitorio de Itachi Uchiha, a punto de culminar su venganza. Lo había hecho perfectamente. El moreno ni siquiera podía sospechar que él estaba allí. Su respiración profunda y regular le indicaba que seguía dormido. Había sido más inteligente que él, quien le había subestimado.

Pero lo que el rubio no sabía es que cuando decidió entrar allí no había tenido presente algo muy importante. De hecho, lo más importante. De la misma manera que cuando Itachi se burló de él, olvidó que había decidido que su intención ya no era hacerle enfadar; cuando Deidara planeó hacer todo aquello, olvidó lo que había desencadenado todo y, finalmente, le había llevado hasta allí: sus sentimientos por el moreno.

Pero todo aquello volvió a su mente en apenas un instante, cuando miró la cama y, más concretamente, a quien descansaba sobre ella. El pelo de Itachi no estaba recogido en su habitual coleta, sino que estaba suelto y se desparramaba por la almohada. La manta con la que se cubría tan sólo llegaba hasta su cintura y Deidara pudo comprobar que el moreno tenía por costumbre dormir sin camiseta. El rubio no pudo evitar plantearse si no estaría completamente desnudo y notó cómo se ruborizaba ligeramente ante la imagen que cruzó su cabeza en ese momento. Clavó sus ojos en su pecho desnudo, que se movía al ritmo de su respiración, intentando despejar su mente sin éxito. Lentamente, Deidara deslizó su mirada por el cuello de Itachi, su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios semiabiertos. Nunca se había planteado que pudiera haber algo tan sensual como lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento. El rostro del Uchiha estaba relajado, nadie habría podido decir que tras ese él se ocultaba un peligroso criminal.

Deidara sentía que ardía. La sangre que se había acumulado en su cara cuando se había ruborizado viajaba ahora hacia otro lugar de su cuerpo. No podía seguir allí. La temperatura dentro del dormitorio parecía haber subido varios grados.

El joven artista retrocedió. Tanta belleza le intimidaba. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento, habría afirmado que el arte verdadero era lo que tenía delante y, al contrario de lo que hacía habitualmente, habría rechazado cualquier otra opinión. Debía irse o se volvería loco. Y, sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía como él quería. Sólo podía retroceder torpemente.

Finalmente, tropezó con la silla y se tuvo que agarrar a la misma para no caer. No estaba seguro de que sus piernas pudieran aguantar más tiempo sin ceder.

El ruido que todo esto provocó hizo que Itachi se despertara. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, volviendo a la realidad desde el mundo de los sueños. Luego, giró su cabeza a la misma velocidad, con la intención de descubrir cuál era la causa de que su descanso fuera interrumpido.

-¿Quién…?-preguntó cuando vio la figura al lado del escritorio, entornando los ojos para poder distinguirla mejor-¿Deidara?-preguntó, olvidándose de cualquier fórmula de cortesía que acostumbrara a usar.

Deidara sólo podía mantener la vista clavada en la persona tumbada sobre la cama, la cual, poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse. Su expresión no era la misma de siempre. Aunque calmada, no denotaba la misma indiferencia. Deidara supuso que estaba sorprendido. No podía culparle. Tenía que decir algo pronto.

-Sí, soy yo.-logró articular tras unos instantes, procurando que su voz sonara tranquila.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? Debe de ser muy tarde.

Itachi se había puesto en pie. Deidara descubrió con alivio que, al menos, sí llevaba unos pantalones puestos. Aunque lo cierto es que eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas. Sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Sabía que su erección era más evidente cada segundo y el hecho de que Itachi se estuviera acercando a él no mejoraba su situación. Debía actuar rápido, y lo que más creíble iba a sonar era, precisamente, la verdad.

-Quería molestarte. Como no te soporto, pensé que sería buena idea colarme aquí de noche preparar alguna pequeña broma, hmm. Pero parece que tan sólo logré despertarte. Al menos eso te habrá molestado, hmm.

A Deidara le daba igual que Itachi le sacara de una patada si eso significaba salir de allí. Cuando había decidido enfadar al Uchiha, era con la intención de que éste no se enterara de lo que había hecho hasta el día siguiente, de manera que él pudiera tener bien cubiertas las espaldas. Pero, en ese momento y situación y, sobretodo, en su estado de excitación, no podía esperar enfrentarse al moreno y salir bien parado. Podría usar una de sus figuras de arcilla, claro, pero para que eso pudiera funcionar contra un Itachi despierto y alerta tendría que ser de una magnitud suficiente como para tirar el refugio entero, lo cual no acabaría de ser del gusto de los demás.

Así que lo único que podía hacer era rezar por que el moreno no se ensañara demasiado con él. Al menos, habría logrado su objetivo inicial: molestarle lo suficiente como para provocar una reacción en él.

Esperó a que Itachi se acercara sin moverse de su posición junto a la silla. Era mejor actuar de una forma medianamente natural y no parecer demasiado nervioso. Miró al Uchiha a los ojos, intentando aparentar lo más retador posible. Éste le devolvió la mirada en silencio durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero tus juegos infantiles no me molestan.-dijo sin apartar la vista, avanzando un poco más hacia el otro.

"Demasiado cerca" pensó Deidara. No se sentía capaz de responder a sus provocaciones. Sólo podía mirar el rostro de Itachi, el cabello que lo enmarcaba y caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos oscuros. Sus ojos… hacía tiempo que no los veía sin el Sharingan activado y no pudo evitar sumergirse en ellos. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, con su falta de control. Si seguía así durante mucho tiempo, se abalanzaría sobre él.

"Quizá eso, al menos, sí que le moleste" se dijo el rubio, pudiendo tan sólo disfrutar de la ironía de aquel momento.

-¿Estás tan furioso conmigo que no puedes hablar?-quiso saber Itachi, sin perder su tono frío-¿No me vas a decir que no eres infantil, que lo que te ha traído aquí no es un juego de niños?

Y antes de que Deidara pudiera reaccionar, era él quien tenía al moreno encima. Y tampoco pudo hacerlo cuando sintió sus labios posándose sobre los suyos y su mano posándose exactamente sobre su erección.

Deidara simplemente quedó ahí parado durante unos segundos, dejando que Itachi le besara. Mientras que una parte sólo deseaba sucumbir y dejarse llevar, otra le decía que era mejor parar en ese momento. Aquello era demasiado bueno para poder terminar bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó, separándose unos centímetros, para lo que necesitó hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Su voz sonó algo temblorosa, ya que le costaba controlarse, teniendo en cuenta las caricias de Itachi en su entrepierna.

-Ni siquiera ahora eres capaz de relajarte.-respondió el otro con inalterable tranquilidad, usando su mano libre para empezar a bajar los pantalones del rubio.

Deidara iba a volver a decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido contenido cuando el moreno comenzó a masturbarle. Además, no podía engañarse. La razón principal de no resistirse era que, realmente, no quería. Itachi estaba allí, provocándole un inmenso placer, al que no tardó en rendirse. Ya no se preguntaba nada, no se planteaba por qué el Uchiha estaba haciendo aquello, ni si no se arrepentiría luego. Nada importaba excepto ese momento.

Itachi le empujó hasta que cayó en la cama, sentado. Después se arrodilló entre sus piernas. El contacto de la lengua húmeda del moreno sobre su miembro casi hizo que Deidara se derritiera.

Itachi comenzó por lamer su glande, despacio primero, tomándose su tiempo, sin olvidarse de un solo punto. Lo recorrió con su lengua, jugueteando con la punta de la misma en los lugares más placenteros. La respiración agitada de Deidara fue acelerando a medida que lo hacían los movimientos de Itachi. Los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por no gemir fueron vanos cuando el moreno se introdujo el pene en su boca, usando sus labios para ejercer una mayor presión en el extremo, aún lamiéndolo con dedicación. Alzó sus manos para ayudarse, acariciando las zonas más sensibles con ellas. Nada se le escapaba. Cuando las suaves caricias llegaron a sus testículos, Deidara pensó seriamente que le iba a ser imposible aguantar tanto placer. Su cara ardía del mismo modo que lo hacía su entrepierna, estimulada de la forma más eficaz por el Uchiha, quien aumentaba la velocidad de sus acciones excitado por los gemidos del rubio.

Llegó un momento en el que Itachi ya no podía ir más rápido. Los movimientos de su lengua acompañaban a los de sus labios, que al mismo tiempo se acompasaban a los de las yemas de sus dedos, consciente de que Deidara no iba a poder contenerse durante mucho tiempo más.

Y el orgasmo llegó, como una potente explosión de gozo que viajó desde la pelvis de Deidara hasta su cerebro, haciendo que casi gritara. Nunca había sentido algo así. Ese estallido era tan diferente de su arte, pero infinitamente más satisfactorio.

De hecho, el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar también estaba muy por encima de cualquier anterior. Ya había tenido algunas relaciones previas a entrar en Akatsuki, con hermosas damas a las que conocía durante sus misiones terroristas. Pero jamás había llegado a sentir algo como aquello. Jamás había conocido a alguien como la persona que ahora estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Deidara bajó la vista, aún agitado. La sustancia blanca y pegajosa liberada en la eyaculación se había derramado sobre el pecho de Itachi, a quien no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Simplemente, miró a Deidara a los ojos.

Y entonces el rubio vio que el Uchiha, pese a respirar agitadamente y tener la piel de un tono algo rosado, consecuencias obvias del esfuerzo realizado, seguía aparentando la misma indiferencia de siempre. Lo que acababa de ocurrir no parecía haberle afectado lo más mínimo.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué era lo que le había llevado a hacerle sentir a Deidara el mayor placer posible, si para él seguía sin significar nada?

El rubio apretó los dientes y miró a Itachi con ira. Había llegado el momento del arrepentimiento que ya había predicho cuando todo había comenzado, pero había sido apartado de su mente por las caricias del moreno.

No obstante, ahora ya no había nada que le pudiera hacer olvidar. Volvió a encontrarse con aquellos pozos vacíos que eran los ojos negros del Uchiha.

-Quítate de ahí, hmm.-le ordenó Deidara, furioso.

Itachi obedeció en silencio, dejando al otro ponerse en pie, volver a colocar su ropa en el lugar correspondiente y salir de allí rápidamente, sin dirigir una mirada atrás.


	3. Frozen

Deidara se pasó los siguientes días vagando solo por los parajes cercanos a la guarida, maldiciendo el día en el que Akatsuki había decidido reclutarle. Evitaba en la medida que pudiera la compañía de los demás, como si ellos fueran a ser capaces de adivinar lo que le pasaba por la mente y fueran a echárselo en cara. El rubio se sentía más estúpido que nunca por haberse dejado llevar aquella noche dentro de la habitación de Itachi, controlado una vez más por aquellos ojos.

Desde que le había conocido, Deidara había entrenado duramente para lograr contrarrestar los genjustsus, con la intención de que Itachi jamás pudiera volver a atraparle en uno de aquellos. Como si eso pudiera salvarle. Contra lo que sentía cuando le miraba a los ojos no había defensa posible. Nada que pudiera protegerle. Nada que impidiera perder el control de sí mismo y dejarse manipular como lo había hecho. Lo único que podía hacer para evitarlo era no mirarle más.

Y ése era el motivo principal por el que pasaba todo el tiempo fuera. No quería volver a ver a Itachi. Si hubiese podido, se habría ido, habría volado lejos de allí. Pero, una vez más, estaba encadenado por el moreno y por el día en el que había aparecido por primera vez en su vida.

"Si te derroto, te unirás a Akatsuki"

Las primeras palabras que le había dirigido a él directamente. El recuerdo de las mismas siempre había sido eclipsado por el de sus ojos, pero ahora resonaban en el interior de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, ésa era una promesa que él jamás había llegado a hacer. El motivo de que no partiera era la persona a quien, en silencio, le había jurado la permanencia eterna a su lado.

Aunque él no creyera en la eternidad.

La eternidad… La eternidad era la memoria de aquella noche. Itachi cerca de él. Itachi besándole. Itachi arrodillado entre sus piernas. Itachi proporcionándole un placer indescriptible.

Y, una vez más, sus ojos, sus malditos ojos y su mirada fría. Ni siquiera entonces, ni siquiera después de aquello había variado. Una vez más, tras el placer vino el dolor. Del mismo modo que las veces en las que la satisfacción de verle y de tenerle cerca había quedado mitigada al instante por su terrible mirada vacía. Pero esta vez de una forma infinitamente más intensa.

Aquella noche… Pensaba tanto en ella. Deidara suspiró y se entregó al recuerdo de ella, aprovechando aquel momento de soledad para darse una pequeña satisfacción personal, tal y como venía haciendo durante los días anteriores, pese a saber que, de la misma forma que había ocurrido en esas ocasiones, cuando acabara se sentiría asqueado consigo mismo.

Era él, siempre él. Él era quien le hacía sentirse tan avergonzado de sí mismo, quien le había hecho perder la seguridad que siempre le había caracterizado. Era él quien le hacía dudar por momentos sobre la idea de belleza, sobre su arte. Era él a quien quería y a quien odiaba por encima de todo.

Y era él quien, con cada una de sus miradas, hacía que Deidara sintiera que su corazón estallaba, como si una de sus figuras de arcilla se tratara.

Tardó algunas horas más en volver al refugio. Y cuando lo hizo fue tan sólo para encerrarse en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, mirando la capa de Akatsuki colgada de un perchero frente a él. No solía llevarla si no estaba en alguna misión encomendada por su líder. Admiró las formas de las nubes rojas, rememorando el día que las había visto por primera vez… Sonrió a la prenda con superioridad, como si quisiera demostrarle que no tenía ningún tipo de poder sobre él.

-Deidara.-llamó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio reconoció al momento la voz como la de su maestro. Se preguntó qué querría. No le apetecía lo más mínimo ver al marionetista en ese momento. Pero el respeto que le tenía y la curiosidad por lo que tuviera que decirle pudieron a la desgana. Además, sabía sobradamente que a Sasori no le gustaba lo más mínimo que le hicieran esperar.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta.

-¿Sasori no danna? ¿Qué deseas?

Deidara observó a la persona que aguardaba allí, si es que se le podía denominar "persona". No iba dentro de su marioneta, Hiruko, sino que mostraba su cara… Esa cara que no cambiaba durante los años, cuya expresión apenas podía variar. Su cara de madera que acompañaba a su cuerpo, casi completamente convertido en marioneta. El arte de su maestro era algo que no podía llegar a entender. ¿Qué sentido podía tener algo que simplemente permanecía hasta el final de los tiempos? Aunque eso era lo que hacía que le admirara tanto. Disfrutaba de todos los puntos de vista del arte. Y aún más cuando podía hacer alguna burla sobre ello y demostrar la superioridad del suyo propio.

-Parece que te cansaste de llevar ese trasto cuestas. No puede ser comparado a la ligereza de mis pequeñas figuras, al momento en el que su belleza culmina en una explosión. Quizá debería hacer eso con tus marionetas, hmm.

Sasori le miró desde sus ojos de vidrio.

-Cállate, niñato. Qué sabrás tú del arte. Quizá sea yo el que deba convertirte en una marioneta. Me pregunto por qué no te habrás quedado donde quiera que hayas estado durante todo el día. Por cierto, Itachi te ha estado buscando.

Deidara se quedó helado. ¿Itachi? ¿Seguro que había oído bien? ¿Qué podía querer el Uchiha de él?

-Deidara, idiota, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí, claro. Únicamente me preguntaba qué podía querer ese imbécil, nada más, hmm. ¿Dijo algo?

Si Sasori hubiese poseído la capacidad para dibujar expresiones en su rostro, en aquel momento habría sido una de sarcasmo puro.

-¿Desde cuándo ése es capaz de decir más de una frase seguida? Me preguntó si sabía dónde estabas, le dije que no tenía ni idea y se marchó. ¿Necesitas alguna explicación más, o crees que con eso te bastará? Desde luego, sí que tiene que ser un poco imbécil para estar buscando a alguien como tú.

Deidara no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión. Necesitaba estar solo. Otra vez. Estaba demasiado confuso. Miró a su maestro con sorna, intentando disimular sus sentimientos.

-Gracias por avisarme, fue todo un detalle. Ya puedes ir a engrasarte los engranajes o lo que sea que tienes que hacer, hmm. Suena un poco a oxidado.-dijo, alzando una de sus manos y mostrando la boca en la palma, la cual sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

El rubio le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que el aludido pudiera responder nada. Lo único que pudo llegar a oír antes de que el sonido de sus pasos desapareciera por el pasillo fue:

-Maldito crío. Cualquier día de estos él y sus manos babosas pasarán a formar parte de mi colección.

Deidara sonrió divertido durante unos segundos. Pero después, esa sonrisa fue sustituida por una expresión más sombría. Así que Itachi había preguntado por él.

El artista volvió a sentarse en su cama, se descalzó y se reclinó, cargando el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared. Subió una de sus piernas y apoyó su brazo sobre la rodilla doblada, en un gesto mucho más reflexivo de los que solía adoptar. Sin embargo, usó el otro brazo para seguir fiel a sus costumbres, tomando arcilla de una bolsa que había colocado a su lado y moldeándola distraídamente. Pronto, había una gran cantidad de figuras rodeándole. Todas ellas eran demasiado grandes como para hacerlas estallar allí, por lo que tendría que esperar a salir al exterior.

Y es que no se sentía capaz de hacer algo más pequeño. Porque las obras de un artista se basan en sus emociones y sentimientos, en aquello que tenían dentro y necesitaban hacer que saliera. Y lo que él guardaba era demasiado grande.

-Te odio, Itachi.-dijo en voz alta, sin poder contenerse.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad, Deidara-san.

Deidara se puso alerta mientras la puerta se abría. Por supuesto, era él. La única persona que le trataba con ese respeto dentro de la organización y, no obstante, aquella que le hacía sentirse menos respetado. Itachi había logrado dar con él.

Una vez que el moreno estuvo dentro de la habitación, Deidara le miró de forma despectiva.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a avisar antes de entrar, hmm? ¿O mataste a tus padres antes de que pudieran hacerlo?

Itachi simplemente torció un poco la cabeza en señal de disgusto ante el comentario del otro. Aunque el gesto fue tan leve que Deidara no lo habría podido notar de no haber sido porque los mechones de pelo que caían enmarcando su rostro, tan susceptibles al más pequeño movimiento, habían oscilado ligeramente. Al igual que él, no llevaba la capa de Akatsuki puesta, ni el protector de frente rayado que solían portar. Lo único que los identificaba como miembros de Akatsuki en ese momento eran los anillos, los cuales no se quitaban nunca. Seguramente, su posesión más preciada. Quizá, su única posesión.

El pequeño logro momentáneo de haber dicho algo que pudiera haberle desagradado quedó eclipsado cuando Itachi abrió la boca.

-Podría haber dicho lo mismo de ti cuando entraste en mi dormitorio hace unas noches.-le respondió el Uchiha.

El rubio sintió la furia arder dentro de él. ¿Cómo podía mencionar esa noche con esa indiferencia? Apretó los puños.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó entre dientes.

El moreno se quedó en silencio, mientras el otro le miraba con ira contenida.

-No tengo todo el día, hmm.

Itachi echó un vistazo rápido a las figuras explosivas repartidas por toda la habitación antes de responder, completamente impasible:

-Te sientes incómodo por lo que pasó.

El rubio se puso en pie de un salto. ¿Incómodo? ¿Ésa era manera de definirlo? Además, ¿qué clase de afirmación era ésa?

Deidara había tenido suficiente. El rencor acumulado necesitaba explotar. Y él sólo conocía una manera de hacer eso: practicar su arte.

Las figuras de arcilla comenzaron a moverse repentinamente con un claro objetivo: Itachi. Pero antes de que Deidara pudiera hacer el sello para ordenar su detonación, el Uchiha le tomó de la mano, haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad. El artista le miró. Había activado su Sharingan.

-Detente, Deidara-san-pidió calmadamente-. Es una tontería empezar una pelea por algo así.

El golpe resonó en toda la habitación. Se hizo un momento de silencio. Deidara bajó la vista y observó detenidamente la mano con la que acababa de propinar un puñetazo a Itachi, como si la boca en ella fuera a empezar a hablar. Estaba sorprendido, ya que él nunca solía usar la fuerza como arma, por la principal razón de que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daba demasiado bien, y, por eso, su reacción había resultado inesperada hasta para él mismo. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera arrepentido.

Alzó los ojos para encarar a Itachi, quien tenía una parte de la cara roja, el lugar donde había recibido el impacto. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, no hizo ningún ademan de ir a responder. Solamente se quedó allí parado, impasible, bajo la mirada de odio del rubio. Éste se acercó a él.

-Te detesto-afirmó en voz baja-. No quiero pensar en esa noche porque hacerlo me asquea, hmm. Todo lo que tenga relación contigo lo hace, hmm. Sólo deseo ver cómo tu estúpida cara muestra por fin algo de dolor-alzó la voz de pronto-. ¡Quiero verte sufrir!

Deidara ya no podía controlarse. Sentía la angustia y la ira recorrer todo su cuerpo. Cuando se había enterado de que el moreno le había estado buscando, cuando entró en su habitación… En una pequeña parte de él, de la que ni siquiera había sido consciente, una luz de esperanza se había encendido. Pero ahora ya no había ni rastro de la misma. Itachi sentía la misma indiferencia hacia él y hacia aquella noche que hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. Para él era una tontería, y le parecía una tontería que Deidara estuviera incómodo por eso.

El rubio volvió a golpear al Uchiha una y otra vez, sin que aquel hiciera nada por defenderse. Deidara ni siquiera reparó en ello: estaba demasiado ocupado dando rienda suelta a todo lo acumulado. Ni siquiera se acordó de sus bombas: en ese momento la idea de belleza no estaba presente en un solo rincón de su mente.

Finalmente, el artista arrojó a Itachi sobre la cama, haciendo que éste se diera un fuerte golpe contra la pared, lo que le provocó la aparición de una pequeña brecha en la frente, por la cual empezó a manar sangre.

Y, aún así, la expresión de Itachi no varió en lo más mínimo. La frialdad de sus ojos seguía siendo la misma, como un témpano de hielo con el poder de atravesar el pecho de Deidara de la forma más dolorosa.

-¡Deja de mirarme así, idiota!-exclamó-Voy a hacer que cambies esa cara. ¿Incómodo? Yo voy a hacer que te sientas horriblemente desgraciado.

El rubio agarró a Itachi por la camiseta y le giró, colocándole boca abajo encima de la cama. Bruscamente, bajó sus pantalones. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a lograr dañarle de una forma u otra.

Deidara penetró a Itachi violentamente, notando cómo su interior era desgarrado por la fuerza de su miembro. Las embestidas del rubio eran brutales. Ni siquiera era consciente de su propio placer, sólo quería sentir el sufrimiento de la persona bajo él.

-¿Creías que siempre ibas a poder dominarme?-preguntó entrecortadamente entre jadeos-¿Creías que ibas a ser tú siempre el que se mantuviera encima?

El artista movía sus caderas al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Itachi estaba siendo sometido por él, allí, inmóvil entre las sábanas de su cama. No había hecho un solo movimiento. Esperaba a que el otro terminara, lo cual no tardó en suceder.

Deidara se vino en el interior del moreno con un último suspiro, dejándole agotado y haciéndole olvidarse de toda su furia en aquellos pocos segundos que la sensación de satisfacción duró.

Y entonces, la realidad cayó sobre Deidara como un jarro de agua fría. Fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Había violado a Itachi.

Horrorizado, se puso en pie y se alejó rápidamente de él. Miró hacia abajo. Sangre cálida del cuerpo del moreno aún manchaba su pene. Aquella visión le hizo estremecerse y se apresuró a recolocarse los pantalones, con la intención de ocultar la horrible visión. El Uchiha aún no se había movido.

Deidara se preguntó si aquello había pasado de verdad. No se podía creer que hubiese perdido el control de esa manera. Acababa de hacer algo terrible a la persona que amaba. En ese momento, la frialdad de Itachi que tanto le había molestado siempre le pareció algo insignificante. Por supuesto que lo era, al lado de lo que él acababa de hacer.

¿Y por qué el moreno no había intentado nada para evitarlo? Las imágenes de lo sucedido parecían tan irreales, como sacadas de un sueño. Itachi no había intentado defenderse de sus golpes en ningún momento, no había luchado cuando Deidara le había sometido.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, como esperando que alguien le dijera que todo había sido una ilusión. Pero, por supuesto, no era un genjutsu, él mismo ya se había encargado de no volver a caer en uno. ¿Podía ser que aquello fuera una copia de Itachi? En aquel momento, ser humillado de nuevo por él no era algo que le importara. Si Itachi había usado un Kage Bunshin con la intención de engañarlo y probar su superioridad, estaría bien.

Pero el cuerpo de Itachi seguía encima de la cama. No desapareció en una voluta de humo como acostumbraban a hacer las copias tras haber cumplido con su función. Seguía allí.

Poco a poco, empezó a moverse. Primero, se colocó la ropa, algo rasgada, en su sitio. Luego, giró sobre sí mismo y se incorporó en la cama, no sin algo de dificultad. Por último, logró ponerse en pie. Se situó frente a Deidara, quien no pudo mirarle a los ojos.

-Deidara-san, mírame.-le pidió con suavidad.

El rubio levantó la vista lentamente, alcanzando apenas a ver aquellos ojos negros, que seguían tan vacíos como siempre, antes de empezar a gritar:

-¿Por qué has dejado que lo hiciera, idiota? ¿Por qué no te has resistido? ¡Sabes de sobra que eres más fuerte que yo! ¿Por qué lo has permitido? ¿Creías que así podrías lograr hundirme del todo? ¿Es que eso te hace más guay?

Deidara quería gritarle que le odiaba, expresar su desprecio del mismo modo que lo había hecho antes, pero no fue capaz. Él no había parado ni uno de sus golpes, pese a que podía haberlo hecho fácilmente y más gracias al Sharingan. No entendía nada, ¿qué significaba aquello?

Ahora, ver a Itachi frente a él, mancillado, manchado de sangre… Era algo que le costaba soportar.

Y entonces, empezó a notarlo. Un ligero cambio en aquellos pozos vacíos frente a él, que de pronto ya no parecieron tan carentes de vida y de sentimientos. De pronto, una pequeña luz parecía haber brotado en ellos, un signo de conexión con su interior.

En ese momento, fue Itachi quien apartó la vista, sin poder continuar sosteniendo la del otro. La posó en el suelo.

A Deidara nunca se le podría olvidar aquella imagen que tan hermosa y terriblemente dolorosa le pareció. Los ojos de Itachi expresaban un tormento imposible de poner en palabras. Del mismo modo que tenían la capacidad de volverse completamente opacos a cualquier emoción interior de su dueño, los ojos del Uchiha también podían reflejarla de la forma más intensa. Cualquier cosa era llevada al límite por aquellos orbes azabaches: la indiferencia o el sentimiento más profundo.

-Deidara, yo…

Le fragilidad pareció apoderarse del moreno, descubriendo lo que había detrás del sanguinario asesino: una persona con límites. Nadie nunca había sido capaz de cargar con su castigo del modo que lo había hecho él y, aún así, nadie había podido percibirlo en él. Pero ante el rubio que tenía delante se sentía desnudo. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándose.

Se dejó caer y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. El agotamiento acumulado durante años era ahora notorio. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

-Deidara, yo te quiero.


	4. Our Solemn Hour

Cuando decidió hacer las cosas del modo en el que las hizo, Itachi había sido consciente de que iba a ser un camino duro, de que iba a sufrir y de que aquello no acabaría bien para él. Pero nunca había tenido en cuenta en sus planes una dificultad añadida: enamorarse.

Y ahora allí estaba, de rodillas en el suelo, lleno de heridas y magulladuras, después de haber sido forzado por él, por aquella persona que había logrado complicarle aún más las cosas y que, sin embargo, parecía hacer todo mucho más llevadero.

Parecía mentira que él, Itachi, fuera el genio, el asesino frío, un temido criminal. No había hecho nada por evitar que aquella persona le dejara en ese estado. Había permitido que le violara.

Y aún no entendía muy bien por qué.

En su mente racional y bien ordenada no acababan de encajar aquellos sentimientos. De hecho, al principio había decidido no tenerlos en cuenta. Más adelante, habiendo comprobado que, pese a todo, no desaparecían, los había apartado a ese rincón de su mente donde guardaba las cosas en las que sabía que no podía pensar. La culpabilidad, el cariño, el sufrimiento… Todo eso se encontraba en aquel rincón. No podía permitirse que fuera de otra manera.

El amor también debía ser colocado allí para que no interfiriera en sus objetivos.

Y, aún así, cuando le veía, algo en su interior se rebelaba y amenazaba con convertir su mente en un caos. Y cada día esa sensación iba a más, sin poder controlarla.

No importaba su destreza como ninja, su poder o su inteligencia. Se había encontrado con el peor de los enemigos. Uno que era capaz de aumentar hasta la infinidad, que no descansaba, que atacaba directamente al punto más vital de cualquier persona: el corazón.

Y es que había cometido el peor de sus errores el primer día que lo vio. Porque, aunque no se hubiera percatado de ello en ese momento, ahí comenzó todo.

Aquel día, cuando el líder les llamó, tanto Itachi, como Kisame y Sasori sabían que había llegado la hora de llenar el hueco que Orochimaru había dejado. El elegido había sido un ninja llamado Deidara, quien se dedicaba a negociar con grupos terroristas y hacer estallar cosas. Itachi obedeció sin rechistar, como hacía siempre. Por un momento, se imaginó cómo sería el futuro nuevo componente. Pensó que debía de ser alguien que únicamente se preocupaba por el dinero y el poder. ¿Qué le podía llevar, si no, a hacer ese tipo de cosas? De cualquier modo, eso no era de su incumbencia. Ni siquiera iba a ser su compañero. Él simplemente tenía que ir y traerlo. Las órdenes eran claras.

De ese modo, se encaminó junto con los otros dos. El viaje transcurrió sin mayores incidencias y, finalmente, dieron con él.

Él. Un joven de pelo dorado y ojos azules. Parecía irradiar energía por cada uno de sus poros. Su mirada era despierta y astuta, sus movimientos, seguros. Y su rostro… el más hermoso que Itachi hubiera visto nunca.

Pero no era únicamente eso. Deidara no concordaba con la imagen que Itachi se había hecho de él. No tenía como objetivo el dinero, ni el poder. El reconocimiento como ninja tampoco parecía importarle demasiado. No tenía una motivación específica, no había una razón por la que aceptara los encargos que le ofrecían. Lo único que le movía era su arte, poder expresarlo, hacer que el resto lo admirara. Su arte era su única pasión. Parecía no necesitar otra cosa para sobrevivir.

Su forma de vida era como el movimiento de una hoja en el viento. Simplemente, se dejaba llevar por la situación, sin planear nada, sin una meta, procurando tan sólo disfrutar del momento y de la belleza de su arte.

Itachi nunca lo habría admitido, ya que era demasiado contrario a su forma de ser, pero envidió a Deidara desde el principio. Mientras el Uchiha sólo actuaba después de haber meditado fríamente sobre todas las posibilidades, incluyendo sus consecuencias; Deidara hacía todo sin pensar demasiado, sin intentar controlar cada detalle. Porque, como su arte, él también era explosivo. Para él, la vida no tenía sentido si las situaciones no eran cambiantes e inestables, del mismo modo que sus figuras.

Y eso fue el motivo de que Itachi se ofreciera a luchar contra él, aunque ni siquiera él mismo lo supiera. Quería mostrarle a Deidara que podía manipularle y controlarle. Quería quitarle esa libertad.

Pero si el moreno no fue capaz de darse cuenta de esos sentimientos, mucho menos se pudo percatar de que era él quien acababa de ser apresado. Lo único que notó en aquella ocasión fue una satisfacción algo mayor de lo habitual tras haberlo derrotado.

Y, así, Deidara se convirtió en el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki y en el compañero de Sasori.

El ambiente durante las reuniones cambió ligeramente tras su entrada. Deidara era alguien maleducado, grosero y arrogante. No le importaba mostrar su desprecio por quien fuera.

Y la persona a la que más despreciaba era Itachi.

Sus burlas eran constantes. Sacaba partido a cada oportunidad para intentar quedar por encima y se frustraba si el Uchiha le ignoraba, cosa que ocurría siempre. O, al menos, eso parecía.

En realidad, Itachi estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Esperaba oír su nombre brotar de los labios del rubio y aprovechaba las ocasiones en las que esto ocurría para poder observar a Deidara detenidamente. Le resultaba fascinante.

Pero algo en el interior del moreno parecía no poder conformarse con esos momentos durante las reuniones y no podía evitar posar la vista sobre él si alguna vez sus caminos se cruzaban, lo cual parecía irritar al artista.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo que el Uchiha cambiara. El odio que Deidara sentía por él era algo que ya había aceptado. De hecho, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había resignado a vivir su vida odiado, despreciado y solo.

Aún así, por alguna razón, una especie de malestar se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba en ello. Y es que, aunque le costó un largo tiempo más aceptarlo, Itachi había empezado a depender del rubio. Se había enamorado.

La primera vez que Itachi fue completamente consciente de este hecho, la verdad se asemejó a un golpe dirigido exactamente contra su cara. Su mente racional trató de buscarle una explicación lógica. Por supuesto, no encontró nada, porque el amor nunca tuvo una explicación de esas características. Sin embargo, él no podía saberlo. Su corazón se había enfriado tanto durante aquellos años que había olvidado completamente lo que era el cariño. O, más bien, había intentado enterrar su recuerdo profundamente para evitar el dolor que le producía.

Pero Deidara y sus burlas habían logrado dar de nuevo con él. Porque eran Deidara y sus burlas los que le habían hecho volver a sentirse como un humano, los que le habían recordado que tenía fallos y que no era tan duro como quería aparentar. Fue Deidara quien le hizo ver que no podía mantener todo bajo control y que, a veces, era mejor así; que no pasaba nada por dejarse llevar de vez en cuando. Fue él quien le hizo recordar que seguía vivo.

Fue él quien le hizo sentirse con vida de nuevo.

Cada comentario despectivo que el rubio le dirigía se convirtió en una dulce tortura para él. Los sentimientos más agradables venían necesariamente acompañados de los más horribles. Sabía que para poder seguir adelante, necesitaba del odio del rubio y él mismo se encargó de mantenerlo vivo. Al fin y al cabo, si algo se le daba bien a Itachi, era hacer daño.

Por eso, cuando Deidara pareció olvidarse de él y se pasaba el día entrenando con Sasori, Itachi tuvo que humillarle para intensificar el desprecio de Deidara.

Nunca se planteó poder obtener el amor del artista.

Y, entonces, llegó la noche. Aquella noche.

Itachi siempre tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Todos aquellos tormentos que lograba mantener a raya durante el día se materializaban de noche en forma de horribles pesadillas, hasta el punto de que la idea del sueño había comenzado a aterrarle.

Pero seguía acostándose cada noche, porque, a veces, soñaba con Deidara. Y aquellos sueños compensaban cualquier pesadilla.

Aquella vez, sus esperanzas se cumplieron. Rendido al cansancio, se había dormido. Y su mente comenzó a vagar por una ilusión en la que su vida no era tan miserable. En la que se podía permitir esperar ser amado.

Aquella noche, en la que Deidara había encontrado a Itachi tan apaciblemente dormido, el moreno soñaba con la posibilidad de que el rubio le amara.

Por eso, cuando Itachi despertó, no podía creerse que aquella persona estuviera allí, en su habitación. Y, además, percibió al momento que estaba excitado. La visión de su erección casi le hizo perder el control por completo.

Deidara… ¿qué hacía allí, tentándolo así? Si era un nuevo intento para hacer que se alterase, estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Pero Itachi pensó que lo más probable fuera que Deidara, simplemente, echara de menos la calidez de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera un miembro de Akatsuki, seguía siendo joven, poco más que un adolescente. Y, como el moreno había podido comprobar en su propio ser más de una vez, ni siquiera los ninjas más cualificados podían escapar a sus hormonas. No podía sorprenderle que, en ese caso, hubiera acudido a él. Entre todas las opciones disponibles, las cuales, francamente hablando, se reducían a una marioneta, un pez, un pulpo, un sadomasoquista, una planta y el propio Itachi; el Uchiha también se habría elegido a sí mismo.

Itachi se acercó a Deidara, dispuesto a complacerle. ¿Qué más podía pedir él que haberse encontrado con semejante regalo en su dormitorio? No le importaba lo más mínimo si Deidara quería aprovecharse de él, él sólo deseaba saborear su cuerpo y darle placer. No podía renunciar a una oportunidad así.

Pero, aunque al moreno nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Deidara pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos, por lo que no era decepción; Itachi sí que sintió un intenso dolor en su interior cuando el rubio le miró con toda esa ira y se marchó de la habitación para apenas dejarse ver en días.

Porque durante aquellos minutos en los que había hecho gemir a Deidara, todo lo que éste provocaba en el moreno se había intensificado.

Y la angustia causada por su desprecio también lo hizo.

Itachi había estado impaciente durante los días en los que Deidara había estado desaparecido. No quería pensar que era culpa suya y que lo sucedido le había desagradado hasta el punto de no querer volver a verle. Por eso, había ido a buscarle. Aunque lo cierto es que el moreno no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer una vez que lo encontrara. En realidad, sólo quería comprobar que Deidara le miraba y lanzaba un comentario despectivo, al igual que siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando, por fin, dio con él, el Uchiha no pudo evitar mencionar aquella noche. Necesitaba saber cuál era la opinión del rubio acerca de ella. Pero Deidara pareció enfadarse tanto… Itachi encontró fuerzas suficientes para parar el primer ataque. No obstante, luego dejó que Deidara le golpeara. No se sentía capaz de defenderse, no quería hacerlo. Aquello era lo que se merecía por haberse dejado llevar, por haberse olvidado durante un glorioso momento de que él sólo existía para ser odiado.

Permitió que lo violara, allí, sobre la cama en la que habían transcurrido aquellos maravillosos sueños que aún le daban sentido a dormir. No se movió, no se quejó. Aquello tenía que ser así.

De cualquier modo, cuando Deidara terminó, no se sintió mejor. No fue como en las demás ocasiones en las que, simplemente, se había recordado a sí mismo su verdadero camino y había logrado apartar todo el resto. Durante toda su vida, había podido renunciar a todo… Pero nunca sería capaz de renunciar al brillo que la visión de Deidara provocaba dentro de él. Lo amaba, lo deseaba. Quería tenerlo cerca de él.

De nuevo, una habitación oscura. Él a un lado y su víctima al otro. Al igual que en los terribles recuerdos de su pasado. De nuevo, alguien gritándole, alguien por quien habría dado la vida las veces necesarias. Fue más de lo que el Uchiha pudo aguantar. En ese momento, no pudo seguir siendo la misma persona gélida de siempre, porque su mente estaba turbada.

Intentó hablar, decir algo, pero el esfuerzo que suponía hacerlo mientras seguía en pie era demasiado para él. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Derrotado, confesó su amor por Deidara en voz alta. No lo quedaba más que eso, por lo que ya no importaba que él lo supiera. Esas serían sus últimas palabras antes de volver a sumergirse en la oscuridad de la que nunca tenía que haber salido.

Después de eso, el moreno se recuperó. Volvió a encerrar todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos y adoptó la expresión que habitualmente tenía, la que le correspondía. Él estaba vacío y así debía aparentar. Lentamente, se alzó sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar, limpiándose la sangre que manchaba su rostro con una mano. Ésas, las heridas físicas, debían ser las únicas capaces de hacerle caer.

Llegó hasta la salida, pasando por delante de Deidara. Itachi reprimió la punzada en el pecho que sintió al hacerlo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir de allí.

De pronto, una mano se posó en su brazo y le hizo parar. El moreno se giró y miró con frialdad a la persona que le había detenido.

Deidara le observó unos segundos en silencio. Luego, sonrió.

-No me importa que me mires así-dijo-. Simplemente, nunca vuelvas a poner la cara de antes, hmm.

Itachi soltó el pomo cuando el rubio le cogió de la camiseta y le atrajo hacia él. El Uchiha no acabó de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en el momento en el que sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, pero no necesitó hacerlo para corresponderle.

Quizá, después de todo, aún hubiera algo de esperanza para él, pensó, mientras rodeaba a Deidara con sus brazos. Si él estaba a su lado, tenía que haberla.

Un fuego mucho más poderoso e infinitamente más brillante que cualquier Amaterasu se había encendido en su corazón. Su vida ya no parecía tan miserable y, esta vez, eso no era un sueño.


	5. The Heart of Everything

Los siguientes dos años fueron de los más tranquilos y apacibles dentro de la vida de los miembros de Akatsuki. A veces, les tocaba hacer alguna misión que nunca se alargaba demasiado. De vez en cuando, se les llamaba para reunirse. Pero, en general, disponían de tiempo de sobra para sus propios asuntos, lo que, en el caso de Itachi y Deidara, suponía estar juntos.

Aunque lo cierto era que no habían desaprovechado una sola oportunidad de verse desde el momento en el que se habían sincerado entre ellos, si es que "sincerarse" era lo que dos criminales de rango S podían hacer. De cualquier modo, ambos conocían sus sentimientos y no consideraban las palabras necesarias para expresarlos. Les bastaba con mirarse, tocarse y acariciarse.

El inicio de su relación había sido marcado por la primera vez en la que pudieron hacer el amor, disfrutar del cuerpo del otro sin necesidad de preocuparse por nada más, sin dudar de lo que el otro pudiera pensar. Ambos sabían que lo querían.

Fue en la habitación de Itachi. Deidara se presentó allí después de toda la jornada, en la que había tenido que acompañar a Sasori a vigilar que la guarida siguiera bien oculta del resto del mundo, ya que era el peor momento para sorpresas desagradables. Pero Deidara apenas había podido concentrarse en lo que hacía, provocando el enfado de su maestro una vez más, quien se lamentaba de que le hubieran asignado a semejante inútil de compañero.

El Uchiha le estaba esperando. Deidara lo pudo notar. Después de haber conocido la desolación en su rostro, el rubio había comenzado a leer las pequeñas variaciones en el mismo, con la intención de evitar a toda costa que el moreno se sintiera obligado a mostrar sus emociones y él tuviera que presenciar una escena tan terrible como aquella ocurrida en su cuarto.

-Así que estabas impaciente-dijo el artista con una sonrisa pícara-. No sabía que tener que esperar te pusiera nervioso, creí que eso sólo era cosa de Sasori no danna, hmm.

Aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo mostraría, a Itachi le pareció divertido el comentario del otro. Desde que había aprendido a interpretar lo que pasaba por su mente, Deidara había aprovechado todas las oportunidades posibles para demostrárselo. Era como si, ahora que le resultaba mucho más sencillo conocer las cosas que le alteraban, quisiera la revancha por todas las ocasiones en las que no había sido capaz de dar con ellas.

-Has tardado.-fue su simple respuesta.

-Al igual que sucede en el arte, a veces hay que tener paciencia y aguantar un poco para poder apreciar la verdadera belleza y ese momento compensará todo lo anterior, hmm.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso espero.-dijo inclinándose ligeramente para besar al recién llegado.

-Ahora estás complacido.-adivinó el rubio rompiendo por un momento el beso.

-¿Has terminado ya?-preguntó Itachi mientras abría la prenda de nubes rojas y enterraba la cara en el cuello del otro, rozándolo con sus labios-¿O prefieres que nos sentemos a hablar lo que has descubierto sobre mí?

Deidara gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Aunque fuera a costa de que el moreno tuviera la última palabra, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ese momento. Dejó que Itachi le acabara de quitar la capa y le ayudó a hacer lo propio con las camisetas de ambos.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un salvaje beso. Los dos habían deseado aquello durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera el frío temperamento del Uchiha era capaz de detenerles. Sus lenguas lucharon durante algunos segundos y, finalmente, el moreno permitió que la de Deidara se infiltrara en su boca, investigando cada rincón. El roce de sus erecciones no hacía más que aumentar su excitación.

Pronto, estaban sobre la cama. Itachi se colocó encima de Deidara y comenzó a mordisquear una de sus orejas para dedicarse a continuación a su cuello. Su piel era suave; la curva que formaba la unión del cuello con el hombro le resultaba apeteciblemente perfecta.

Pero, por supuesto, Deidara no iba a permitirle que continuara ahí durante mucho tiempo. Con un rápido movimiento, empujó a Itachi y se puso él arriba.

-Ya has tenido suficiente, hmm. Ahora es mi turno.

Itachi le miró y supo que no había opción de protestar. Ni pensaba hacerlo. La lengua del rubio recorría su pecho, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva a su lado. El contacto húmedo de la misma era exquisito para el Uchiha, pero aún más fue el placer que le provocó que Deidara comenzara a lamer uno de sus pezones. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera mantener se esfumó, quedando tan sólo el instinto, el deseo salvaje de poseer al rubio.

Deidara alzó la cabeza cuando hubo acabado en el otro pezón y se encontró con la mirada del moreno, la cual logró impresionarle. Sus ojos negros brillaban de una forma especial, sus pupilas estaban visiblemente dilatadas. Itachi le deseaba.

El artista dibujó una amplia sonrisa diabólica. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanta espera, de tantos intentos, tenía a Itachi a sus pies. Su mirada era una súplica silenciosa para que le dejara entrar en él. Esa mirada… en cualquier otro no habría sido algo tan especial, pero viniendo de él era como si le estuviera rogando de rodillas mientras le besaba los zapatos.

Y, por supuesto, Deidara no iba a complacerle tan pronto. Iba a hacerle sufrir.

El rubio continuó donde lo había dejado antes. Recorrió con sus labios el abdomen de Itachi, dando pequeños mordiscos en algunos sitios y disfrutando de las contracciones que éstos provocaban en el otro. Podía oír sus jadeos y era inmensa la satisfacción de saber que era él quien se los provocaba. Sus labios acabaron topándose con el ombligo, en el cual se detuvo unos momentos, succionándolo con dedicación.

Finalmente, Deidara comenzó a bajar los pantalones del Uchiha, liberando su erección, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de tan siquiera rozarla. La tortura aún no había terminado. El rubio acarició las ingles de Itachi, acercándose mucho a su miembro, pero sin llegar hasta él. Notaba que el moreno se estaba intentando resistir a sus provocaciones. Pero por esta vez, era Deidara quien jugaba con ventaja y pensaba demostrarle que era él quien le tenía a su merced.

Con un movimiento bien calculado, el artista se inclinó, haciendo que un mechón de pelo rozara el glande de Itachi, quien dejó escapar un gemido contenido.

El Uchiha había tenido suficiente. Se incorporó con la intención de obligar a Deidara a volver a cambiar de posición, pero entonces notó sus labios rozar su pene y una lengua comenzó a lamerlo, haciendo que, durante un momento olvidara cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el inmenso gozo que pareció llenarle. Si lo que el artista quería era demostrarle que podía jugar con él de la manera que quisiera, lo había logrado con méritos. Pero Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento como para que le importara lo más mínimo.

Y es que Deidara tenía algo de lo que Itachi no había dispuesto en su primer encuentro nocturno ni dispondría nunca: otras dos lenguas de las que valerse.

El contacto de tres superficies húmedas recorriendo su miembro, combinándose de diferentes maneras para incrementar el placer… El moreno sólo duró unos segundos más antes de venirse. Deidara sonrió mientras una de sus manos seguía lamiendo el pene de Itachi, recogiendo el producto de la eyaculación.

El Uchiha notó sabor a sangre en su boca. Había mordido con tal fuerza su labio inferior para evitar darle al rubio la satisfacción de hacerlo gemir que se había hecho una pequeña herida.

Deidara se sentó sobre sus piernas, con un gesto burlón en su cara. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, él estaba boca abajo encima de la cama e Itachi volvía a estar sobre él. Había ocurrido tan rápido que el rubio ni siquiera fue consciente del movimiento.

-Esta vez me toca a mí.-susurró Itachi en su oído.

El artists torció el gesto, molesto y divertido al mismo tiempo. Si aquel momento era "esta vez", la vez anterior había sido la violación, en la cual Deidara prefería no pensar. Pero no se podía jugar con el moreno de aquella manera y esperar que éste no se tomara una pequeña venganza. Permitió que le quitara sus pantalones, lo cuales ya sólo suponían un estorbo para ambos.

Sintió la mano de Itachi bajo su vientre y alzó su cuerpo para permitirle el paso. Cuando esa mano alcanzó su sexo y comenzó a acariciarlo, Deidara dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, que se convirtió en una leve queja al notar uno de los dedos humedecidos del moreno introducirse entre sus nalgas. Itachi jugueteó un poco con ese dedo sin olvidarse de seguir estimulando el miembro del rubio, quien se retorcía de placer. Metió un segundo dedo y siguió moviendo ambos con suavidad.

Finalmente, el Uchiha retiró su mano, dejando el orificio del otro vacío durante un momento que a Deidara se le hizo eterno. Pero, entonces, introdujo su pene, con cuidado pero sin detenerse.

Ni en sus mejores fantasías había imaginado Deidara que aquello podía ser tan agradable. Aunque durante un instante le había dolido, incluso el dolor había resultado exquisito. Y ahora, el roce del miembro de Itachi en su interior, mientras le masturbaba… Era tan placentero que podría haber renunciado a todo por hacer que aquello nunca terminara.

Itachi incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas, excitado por los suspiros del otro. Usó su mano libre para asir la cadera del rubio y ayudarse a penetrar más hondo, cada vez más rápido.

-¿Itachi…?-le llamó Deidara entre jadeos.

El moreno estuvo a punto de estallar cuando oyó su nombre salir de sus labios de esa manera.

-¿Mmm…?-fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Ya… no… voy… a… aguantar… más.

Itachi aumentó un poco más su velocidad, consciente de que él también estaba al límite.

-Itachi…-volvió a susurrar el rubio.

Esta vez, el aludido ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar. Sólo logró emitir un sonido indefinido, pero suficiente como para que Deidara supiera que le estaba escuchando.

-Te quiero.-dijo el artista en un esfuerzo final.

Lo único que se pudo oír a continuación fue una combinación de fuertes jadeos y gemidos de ambos, cuando sintieron el orgasmo llegar. Itachi eyaculó en el interior de Deidara mientras este lo hacía en las manos del Uchiha, arqueando la espalda de placer.

Los dos cayeron pesadamente sobre el colchón, respirando agitadamente. Estuvieron allí durante unos minutos, en silencio, intentando recuperar el resuello.

Al cabo de un rato, el moreno alzó su tronco para quedar unos centímetros por encima del otro. La visión de su cuerpo era maravillosa. Itachi extendió una mano y tocó las extrañas marcas del pecho del rubio. Éste le miró. A su semblante había vuelto a ser tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero el rubor que el esfuerzo había hecho aparecer en sus mejillas aún era visible sobre su piel clara, como prueba de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Los dedos del Uchiha recorrieron los hilos que se encargaban de mantener inactivo el poder más letal de Deidara.

-Es otra boca-adivinó Itachi-. Pero no es como las otras-el moreno volvió la vista a la cara del otro, quien sonrió, indicándole que sus suposiciones eran ciertas-. No debes usarla.

El artista le observó divertido, aunque por dentro se sintiera sorprendido. Itachi sabía que el uso de aquella última boca implicaba la autodestrucción y se había mostrado preocupado por ello.

-Creo que ya te he demostrado que tres bocas son más que suficientes, hmm-respondió, quitándole importancia, mientras se desperezaba y se ponía en pie-. Ya es hora de que me mueva. Al fin y al cabo, la esencia del arte está en el dinamismo, en aquello que cambia, hmm.

El moreno observó cómo se ponía su ropa de nuevo, cómo sus músculos se contraían y se marcaban al hacerlo. El artista se puso todo excepto la capa de Akatsuki, la cual sujetó bajo su brazo.

Itachi se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyando sus piernas en el suelo y miró fijamente al artista, quien se disponía a irse.

-Deidara.-le llamó.

El aludido se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su el reflejo de la luz brillara por todo su cabello.

-¿Qué quieres?

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos en lo del otro. Algo en su mente aún no acababa de asimilar que algo tan bueno le pudiera estar ocurriendo a él.

-Antes, has dicho algo.

Pese a lo escueto de sus palabras, Deidara supo inmediatamente que se refería al "te quiero". Dibujó una sonrisa.

-No pretenderás que te permita ser el único que dice lo que siente, hmm. No voy a dejar que me superes de nuevo. Así que he decidido que, aunque llegues a adorarme, yo siempre te querré más.

Dicho esto, siguió su camino y salió de allí, dejando el Uchiha solo. Estaba sorprendido de la capacidad para expresarse de Deidara, la facilidad con la que había hablado de algo tan complicado, la naturalidad con la que había sonado. A diferencia de él, no se pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de manifestarlas en voz alta. A diferencia de él, no analizaba cada posible consecuencia de sus actos.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios del moreno mientras pensaba en las palabras del artista. Le admiración que le causaba era enorme. En general, hacía las cosas que le apetecían en el momento y de la manera que le apetecían, siempre dejándose guiar por su ideal del arte y la belleza.

A diferencia de él, y pese a que el rubio no fuera consciente de ello, Deidara era libre.

Sin embargo, aunque su vida se hubiera vuelto tan tranquila, ellos no dejaban de ser una organización con unos propósitos y, por mucho que se hubieran tomado las cosas con calma, el tiempo pasó. Los miembros de Akatsuki se vieron obligados a volver a ponerse en marcha, cada uno junto a su compañero correspondiente. La hora de cumplir sus metas había llegado y no podían demorarse más.

Cuando su líder hizo un llamamiento para que todos ellos se reunieran, Itachi y Deidara tuvieron la certeza de que, a partir de entonces, el número de ocasiones en las que podrían estar juntos iba a verse muy reducido. Además, el Uchiha sabía que cada vez faltaba menos para que él mismo tuviera que hacer frente a sus propios asuntos. Durante aquellos momentos con Deidara, incluso había logrado olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Pero su pasado le reclamaba y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ya en la reunión se encargaron de recordarle que Orochimaru tenía a Sasuke y que ya quedaba poco para que se viera obligado a transferir su alma al cuerpo del joven Uchiha, tomando éste. Y también le fue recordado que cada uno de ellos se les asignaba un bijuu que capturar. Ya habían logrado extraer a dos de ellos y todos sabían que Itachi era el encargado del Kyuubi, pero otros miembros aún no habían recibido órdenes claras al respecto, como era el caso del menos veterano de sus componentes.

-Deidara-llamó el líder, y todos adivinaron lo que iba a ocurrir-. Tu misión es capturar al jinchuuriki que encierra al Shukaku. Para ello, irás con Sasori a la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Tu objetivo es el Kazekage.

-¿La Villa Oculta de la Arena? Creo que debemos ponernos en macha cuanto antes, hmm.

-Os dirigiréis hacia allí mañana al amanecer. Espero que no haya fallos.-dijo aquella sombra de pelo puntiagudo a la que ellos debían obedecer.

Cuando finalizó la reunión, todos los miembros se retiraron. Deidara buscó a Itachi con la vista y tardó en dar con él. Sus ojos rojos, iluminados por el Sharingan, parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Sólo una mirada fue suficiente para hacerse entender. Aquella noche se verían. Y podía ser que fuera la última en mucho tiempo.


	6. Hand of Sorrow

Itachi observaba cómo Deidara hacía sus últimos preparativos para la misión que le esperaba. Después de haber pasado una agradable velada juntos, había llegado la hora de separarse y atender cada uno a sus propios cometidos.

-Ya está, hmm.-anunció Deidara cerrando las bolsas de arcilla explosiva que iba a llevar consigo y enganchándoselas en los costados. Después, tomó su capa se dispuso a ponérsela.

-¿Estás preparado? No olvides que te enfrentas al Kazekage.-le recordó Itachi.

-Lo sé, no me des la lata. Ya se encargó Sasori no danna ayer de decírmelo varias veces, hmm. Encima, el jinchuuriki sólo es un niño. ¿Cómo es que le han nombrado Kazekage?

El Uchiha le miró, inexpresivo, aunque el artista supo que estaba reprochándole algo.

-Tú no eres mucho mayor y eres parte de Akatsuki desde hace algún tiempo. No lo subestimes.

Deidara acabó de abrocharse su capa y miró al otro de reojo. El moreno hablaba muy poco de su pasado, pero él quería saber una cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo estás tú en Akastuki, Itachi? Fuiste tú quien vino a buscarme, así que llevas más tiempo aquí, hmm.

Itachi esperó unos segundos antes de responder. Solía evitar ese tema, pero era él el responsable de que hubiera derivado en eso. No le quedaba más remedio que contestar.

-Mi entrada oficial fue a los trece años, aunque empecé a tener contacto con la organización algo antes, entre los once y los doce años.

Deidara no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Desde los once o doce años? Él mismo ya había sido considerado un prodigio en su aldea y había huido de allí a una edad muy temprana para dedicarse completamente a su arte y a aquellos trabajillos que pudieran surgirle. Pero hacer méritos para ser aceptado en Akatsuki a los trece años… Sin duda, su entrada oficial había sido tras asesinar a su clan, dejando vivo únicamente a su hermano pequeño, de quien el rubio tenía entendido que había jurado vengar a su familia y matar a Itachi. Ésa era la causa de que el más joven de los Uchihas estuviera ahora con Orochimaru, quien parecía haberse ofrecido para entrenarle, con la intención de acabar apoderándose de su cuerpo.

"Desde luego" pensó Deidara ", son unos hermanos de lo más extraordinario."

El artista tenía ganas de saber más, pero decidió no hacer ninguna otra pregunta por el momento. Itachi, últimamente, parecía algo ausente y no deseaba incomodarlo haciéndole cuestiones sobre aquello que, con casi toda probabilidad, era el motivo de su preocupación. Deidara aún no había olvidado el rostro del moreno en aquella ocasión, el dolor que contenía.

Por eso, prefirió dejar al Uchiha enfrentarse a su pasado en el momento que a él le pareciera adecuado.

Pero, por supuesto, eso no era motivo suficiente como para que el rubio fuera a ser más flexible con Itachi en otros aspectos.

-Debo irme-dijo después de tomar su sombrero en la mano, mirando al moreno durante un instante-. Al maestro no le gusta esperar, hmm.

Deidara se dirigió hacia la puerta. Itachi cerró los ojos un momento, resignado, al adivinar las intenciones del otro. Iba a tener que ser él quien le detuviera para despedirse.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a rozar el pomo, Deidara tenía a Itachi delante de él, apenas a unos centímetros. El primero sonrió.

-Sabía que en el fondo eras un sentimental.

Itachi ignoró el comentario. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Sólo quería recordarte que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerlas-dijo, inalterable-. Tiendes a ser muy precipitado en…

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto de fastidio, y se apresuró a callarle con un beso.

-Vale, tú ganas, hmm.-aceptó al apartarse, rodeándole para poder salir.

No obstante, fue detenido por segunda vez cuando las manos del otro le tomaron por los hombros, obligándole a girarse. Itachi se pegó a él, acorralándole contra la puerta y juntando sus labios con los de él en un beso mucho más profundo que el anterior, que se alargó durante varios segundos.

-Lo que no sabía es que fueras tan pasional.-aseguró el artista, divertido, cuando le fue permitido tomar aire.

-¿No era lo que querías?

Deidara le observó durante unos instantes. Sólo Itachi tenía la capacidad de seguir siendo la perfecta imagen de un bloque de hielo después de un momento como ese. Y, de cualquier modo, le resultaba tan deseable…

-Sí. Pero como sigas así no podré irme nunca y el mundo aguarda mi arte con impaciencia, hmm.

Itachi se apartó, dejando al artista marchar. Éste, a modo de despedida, le mostró la palma de su mano, cuya boca se abrió, enseñando le lengua y salió del allí.

Cuando Deidara llegó al lugar donde debía reunirse con Sasori, él ya estaba allí, en el interior de su marioneta. Aunque el rubio respetaba y admiraba al otro por su arte, nunca acababa de entenderlo, y menos cuando veía a Hiruko. ¿Qué clase de belleza podía encerrar esa cosa?

Sasori se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, niñato? Llegas tarde.

-Perdóname, Sasori no danna-dijo, sin sentirlo en absoluto-. Un artista siempre necesita unos momentos para encontrar la inspiración.

Teniendo en cuenta la causa de su retraso, aquella última afirmación no era para nada falsa. Pero, por supuesto, ninguna excusa era válida para su maestro.

-Vámonos.-dijo, de mal humor.

Deidara le siguió, colocándose su sombrero y pensando aún en los "momentos de inspiración" vividos aquella noche y en la persona que se los había dado.

"¿Trece años?" pensó "Y luego me llaman niñato a mí."

Itachi también tuvo que partir con Kisame un poco más tarde. Después de que Deidara se marchara, había descansado el rato que sus preocupaciones le habían permitido, el cual había sido algo más largo de lo habitual, y, tras eso, se había reunido con su compañero.

-Buenos días, Itachi-san-saludó el hombre mostrando sus afilados dientes-. Veo que hoy te encuentras relajado.

-Buenos días.-respondió él, colocándose a su lado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos. Hacían una extraña pareja. Kisame siempre destacaba más debido a su altura y a su terrible espada, la Samehada. Pero, pese a que, a su lado, Itachi pareciera pequeño e insignificante, el otro le trataba con mucho respeto, quizá, porque conocía sus habilidades mejor que el propio Uchiha.

A Itachi no le desagradaba la compañía. Sabían compenetrarse bien en la batalla y, fuera de ella, no dejaba de ser alguien divertido y animado, lo cual amenizaba hasta cierto punto sus viajes. Además, Kisame también se había hecho a la inexpresividad del moreno, y sabía interpretar sus estados de ánimo con bastante precisión, aunque tenía a Itachi como alguien peligroso y cruel con quien era mejor no meterse y, por ello, nunca intentaba leer más allá.

El sol brillaba en el exterior y se vieron obligados a ponerse el sobrero para que la brillante luz no les molestara a los ojos. Avanzaron en silencio, sin un rumbo fijo. No tenían un cometido en especial, simplemente tenían que intentar buscar información sobre nuevos jinchuurikis y capturarlos en caso de ser posible. Pero, debido a que los éstos no tenían por costumbre dejarse descubrir tan fácilmente, los viajes eran largos y los miembros de Akatsuki aprovechaban para recopilar datos sobre la situación en otros países y sobre lo que éstos sabían acerca de su organización, además de intentar lograr dinero de alguna manera.

Después de un rato, Kisame rompió el silencio. Siempre era él quien lo rompía. Aunque esta vez, sus palabras causaron un efecto algo más profundo en Itachi que el habitual.

-Así que el Shukaku ya ha sido localizado. ¿Pero no será demasiado para Deidara?

El moreno giró ligeramente la cabeza para observarle. El Sharingan destelló entre las sombras en las que el sombrero sumía su cara.

-Él es fuerte. Sabe lo que hace.-respondió.

-Está bien. Fuiste tú el que se enfrentó a él, después de todo-rió el hombre-. No le gustó demasiado que le derrotaras, por lo que parece. Tengo entendido que entrenó duramente tras eso. Supongo que ahora será mucho mejor ninja. Quizá deberías volver a luchar contra él, Itachi-san. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles esta vez.

Itachi no respondió. No, desde luego, no serían tan fáciles. Se preguntó por qué, entre todos los temas que podía haber sacado para entretenerse, Kisame había elegido, precisamente, a Deidara. Ya le tenía bastante presente en su cerebro como para tener que hablar sobre él.

Visto que aquella conversación se había dado por zanjada, el espadachín decidió cambiar el rumbo de la charla.

-Y ese tal Tobi se deja ver mucho últimamente. Parece ansioso por formar parte de Akatsuki.

El Uchiha frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, en un gesto apenas visible. Sólo había hablado durante un par de minutos y su compañero ya había logrado tocar aquello que más preocupado le mantenía en ese momento.

-Sí, no sé lo que pretende.-contestó, siendo más sincero de lo que habría querido. Sus pensamientos se desviaron de Deidara al misterioso sujeto de la máscara naranja que se hacía llamar Tobi. Itachi se cuestionaba seriamente cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. No le gustaba lo más mínimo su presencia de ese allí.

Sasori y Deidara lograron, por fin, alcanzar la Villa de la Arena. El camino no había sido especialmente largo, pero tampoco especialmente entretenido. Durante todo el trayecto no había ocurrido una sola cosa digna de mención, lo cual crispó ligeramente los nervios de ambos. Deidara, porque no hubo nada que le ayudara a despejar la mente y a olvidarse por un rato de Itachi y lo que pudiera pasarle, lo cual acabó por alterar su estado de ánimo y volverle sumamente irritable, y Sasori, porque las "pataletas" de su compañero (como él las consideraba) lograban sacarle de sus casillas. Ninguno de los dos se había caracterizado nunca por su paciencia.

Por eso, llegar a su destino fue un alivio. El rubio por fin tendría alguien a quien enfrentarse; alguien que, además, suponía todo un desafío. Aquel momento en el que saltó sobre la enorme ave en la que se había convertido una de sus figuras y se elevó en el aire fue glorioso. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía una buena demostración de su arte.

Adoraba sentir el viento contra su cara cuando volaba. Estar allí, tan alto que resultaba casi inalcanzable era maravilloso. No le costó nada deshacerse de los guardias y dar con su objetivo. O, más bien, fue el objetivo quien dio con él.

Deidara estaba tan satisfecho de haber vuelto a su elemento, que poco le importó que Gaara, el contenedor del Shukaku, le inutilizara un brazo, sabiendo, encima, que ese preciso momento le iba a dar la victoria. Derrotar con su arte era lo que más deseaba, de manera que todos se vieran obligados a admitir la superioridad del mismo.

Finalmente, logró hacerse con su presa y, junto a su maestro, comenzaron el camino de vuelta. Si el rubio había logrado mejorar su estado anímico con aquella lucha, el temperamento de Sasori también parecía haberse calmado tras haber dejado al borde de la muerte al chico que les siguió. Aunque hubiese significado reposo, el largo tiempo que habían permanecido en casi completa inactividad había hecho que los miembros de Akatsuki empezaran a echar de menos la emoción de un peligroso combate, el cual siempre era mejor si se ganaba y si, además, se obtenía un premio como el que ellos llevaban.

De cualquier modo, a Itachi sí le importó lo del brazo de Deidara. Cuando, por fin, lograron llegar al lugar de reunión de Akatsuki y el resto de los miembros fueron llamados, el rubio vio cómo los ojos rojos del Uchiha, que destacaban en el oscuro holograma, le recorrían y se posaban en aquella extremidad o, más bien, en lo que quedaba de ella.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua y se giró, algo molesto. No quería que Itachi se preocupara por él, ni tampoco que pensara que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para una batalla así.

Por suerte, el ritual empezó pronto. La extracción de los bijuus siempre requería un tiempo bastante largo y les mantendría ocupados.

Además, no tardaron en tener visita. Zetsu les alertó de que dos grupos de ninjas se dirigían hacia allí. Shinobis de Konoha. Kisame e Itachi fueron los encargados de hacerles frente para retrasarles y ganar tiempo. Deidara sonrió para sus adentros. Quizá eso le sirviera al moreno para desahogarse.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos del artista estaban bastante alejados de la realidad. Entre los que se acercaban se encontraban Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que encerraba al Kyuubi, y Kakashi Hatake. Y éste último había dejado caer que tenía conocimiento del deterioro de la vista de Itachi. ¿Podía ser que él hubiera desarrollado el Mangekyou Sharingan? Debía de ser eso. A Itachi le resultaba impresionante que alguien ajeno a su clan pudiera haberlo obtenido, cuando ni siquiera muchos Uchihas eran capaces. Eso le convertía en un peligro para ellos, para quien se enfrentara a él. Pese a que logró retrasarles un poco, no tardarían en llegar hasta allí.

Y en esa cueva tan sólo se encontraban Sasori y Deidara.

Aunque el marionetista se mostró interesado en la llegada de un jinchuuriki, Itachi conocía lo suficientemente bien a Deidara como para saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Además, el rubio estaba molesto con él y querría aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para demostrarle lo que podía hacer. Y si eso implicaba derrotar a las dos personas contra las que el moreno no había podido, mejor.

Por ello, el Uchiha tardó unos segundos en contestar cuando le preguntaron sobre el aspecto del contenedor del Kyuubi. Pero, finalmente, no lo quedó más remedio que dar una respuesta, la cual no acabó de satisfacer a sus compañeros. Pero, por supuesto, él no podía dar una descripción física específica. Tendrían que conformarse con aquello.

El holograma del moreno les dirigió una última mirada gélida antes de desaparecer.


	7. The Cross

Akatsuki volvió a reunirse tras la muerte de Sasori. Si a Itachi no le había agradado el daño que Deidara había sufrido en un brazo en el enfrentamiento contra Gaara, aún menos le gustó que ahora hubiera perdido el otro. El rubio, consciente de este hecho, no dirigió la mirada hacia él ni una sola vez, aunque notaba los fríos ojos del otro clavados en él. De cualquier modo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no había salido tan mal parado. Él se había enfrentado a Kakashi y su Sharingan, a un jinchuuriki alterado y se había visto las caras con el resto de los shinobis de Konoha y sólo había dejado un brazo en el intento. Sasori se había enfrentado a una niña y una vieja y había muerto. Debía de haberlas subestimado mucho.

-Un hecho desgraciado, sin duda-dijo el líder-. Pero ahora debemos centrarnos en nuestros objetivos-echó un rápido vistazo a Deidara-. Lo de tus brazos puede suponernos un problema. Kakuzu, ¿puedes arreglarlo?

-No hables de mí como si fuera un cacharro, hmm.-se quejó el artista de mal humor, pero su comentario fue ignorado.

-Supongo que sí-respondió la voz que correspondía a Kakuzu-. Hidan y yo llegaremos pronto. Dile al niño que está castigado sin salir hasta entonces.

Deidara optó por no responder. Quería acabar con aquello rápido.

-Una última cosa-dijo una figura que se asemejaba a una enorme planta carnívora-. Tobi quiere entrar en Akatsuki.

-¿Tobi?-el líder reflexionó.

-Sí, él encontró el anillo de Sasori.-contestó Zetsu, pero con una voz distinta, la perteneciente a su otra mitad.

-Lo consideraré. ¿Alguna otra cuestión?

Se hizo el silencio en la estancia, por lo que la silueta de pelo puntiagudo volvió a hablar:

-Os volveré a llamar cuando haya tomado una decisión sobre el asunto de Tobi. Podéis iros.

Antes de que los hologramas comenzaran a desvanecerse, Deidara ya había dado media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, aunque sin poder evitar mirar el correspondiente a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo llegar a ver es cómo éste desaparecía.

#

-Eso duele, hmm.

Deidara trató de no revolverse en su asiento mientras Kakuzu unía uno de sus brazos al resto del cuerpo. Lo cierto es que era muy hábil y los resultados estaban siendo excepcionales.

-Sí, generalmente que te cosan un miembro no suele provocar cosquillas-respondió el hombre-. Y además, no puedo concentrarme si me siento observado.-gruñó lanzando una mirada airada en una dirección concreta.

El rubio sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A unos metros de ellos, el holograma de Itachi no quitaba ojo de encima a la operación, impasible a la evidente molestia de Kakuzu.

Como había prometido, el líder les había vuelto a convocar para anunciar la entrada oficial de Tobi en la organización. Y como nadie esperaba ningún cambio a esas alturas, no les habría hecho falta que mencionara que iba a ser el nuevo compañero de Deidara. Aunque lo cierto es que Tobi había actuado como si alguien le hubiera regalado por sorpresa aquello que más deseaba.

-¿De veras?-preguntó cuando lo oyó-¡Tobi va a ser el compañero de Deidara-san! Ahora serás mi senpai.

Por fortuna para el artista y para Tobi, la reunión terminó rápido y las ansias de acabar con su ruidosa nueva pareja de trabajo no incrementaron tanto como para resultar incontenibles.

Después de que las siluetas de los miembros se hubieran disipado, Kakuzu se acercó a Deidara con intención de cumplir con aquello que le habían ordenado e intentar hacer todo lo posible por recuperar los brazos del rubio. Pero, entonces, descubrió que no todos se habían ido: alguien seguía allí.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi?

-Sólo deseo ver cómo lo haces.-respondió el aludido con frialdad.

No importó cuántas veces se quejara Kakuzu: el moreno no se movió.

Al principio, Deidara quiso enfadarse con Itachi, pero le fue completamente imposible. La irritación de los días anteriores también se había esfumado. La escena era incluso graciosa. Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras las extremidades superiores eran colocadas de nuevo en sus respectivos sitios. El Uchiha tenía suerte de ser quien era, ya que así nadie le pediría demasiadas explicaciones. Seguramente, el hombre pensaría que estaba tomando ideas para algún tipo de tortura o algo semejante.

Deidara abrió y cerró los puños cuando el otro hubo acabado para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden. Y así parecía.

-Escúchame-dijo Kakuzu-. No debes hacer esfuerzos con los brazos durante los siguientes días. Reposa un poco y ni se te ocurra coger peso. Y, por supuesto, nada de figuritas explosivas. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

El rubio asintió. No podía dejar de admitir que estaba agradecido.

-Más te vale, mocoso, no querría tener que volver a hacerlo. Me largo. Y si hay algo mal hecho, le puedes dar las gracias al mirón.-informó Kakuzu tomando su maletín y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

El artista aguardó hasta que estuvo seguro de que aquel se hubiera ido y de que no podría escucharles. Entonces, se acercó a la oscura figura de Itachi. Le gustaría haber podido usar sus recién recuperadas manos para tocarle, pero sólo era una representación virtual.

Deidara le sonrió.

-¿Qué pretendías?-quiso saber.

-Ya lo dije: quería ver cómo lo hacía.

-Le has puesto nervioso, hmm. Al menos, deberías desactivar el Sharingan. Cualquiera diría que estabas leyendo los movimientos para desarrollar una nueva técnica.

El Uchiha le observó durante unos momentos en silencio, antes de volver a hablar:

-Estaré aquí en dos días.

El rubio frunció el ceño, empezando a plantearse que tantas preocupaciones estuvieran afectando a la salud mental del otro más de lo aparente.

-Itachi, estás a casi cuatro días de viaje de aquí.

-Estaré aquí en dos días.-repitió inexpresivamente, antes de desaparecer.

#

Itachi se levantó del suelo en un bosque, a muchos kilómetros de donde le gustaría haberse encontrado. Buscó a Kisame con la mirada, y le encontró algo alejado, esperando a que él terminara. El moreno avanzó hasta él.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Kisame.

-Sí. Debemos apresurarnos para volver.-dijo Itachi.

Su compañero recogió su enorme espada del árbol donde había estado apoyada y se la echó a la espalda, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Tanta prisa hay?

-No tengo tanto chakra como tú. Intentar retrasar a los de Konoha al mismo tiempo que llevábamos a cabo el sellado me costó más esfuerzo que a ti. Quiero llegar cuanto antes para descansar y evitar que pueda haber algo que nos pille por sorpresa.

-Como quieras.

Itachi se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras andaban. Lo que le había dicho a Kisame no era mentira. Realmente, estaba agotado. Además, aunque se lo había esperado desde el momento en el que Zetsu mencionó la posible entrada de Tobi en Akatsuki, no le acababa de gustar que fuera el nuevo compañero de Deidara. Sin embargo, tampoco encontraba un motivo real para preocuparse. Esa persona no tenía por qué querer nada del rubio y, por ello, no había mencionado nada al hablar con él. ¿De qué le serviría decirle a Deidara que tuviera cuidado? Él no lo entendería y se preguntaría los motivos de la advertencia. Y si hubiera algo que Itachi no se pudiera permitir, era contarle toda la verdad al artista. No merecía acabar metido en ese asunto.

No obstante, Itachi cambió de opinión cuando llegó al refugio, donde se encontraban tanto Deidara como Tobi. Se topó con ellos nada más entrar.

-¡Mira, Deidara-senpai! ¡Es Itachi-san! ¡Y Kisame-san!-exclamó-¡Bienvenidos!

-Hola, Tobi.-respondió Kisame, divertido, mientras Itachi simplemente le observaba en silencio.

El de la máscara naranja se agarró del brazo de Deidara.

-Senpai, Itachi-san da miedo.

-¡Tobi, idiota! ¡Suelta mi brazo!-exclamó el rubio con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Uaa! ¡Perdona, senpai! Olvidé lo de que estabas cosido.

Tobi se alejó unos pasos y volvió la mirada hacia Itachi o, al menos, el agujero de su máscara estaba dirigido hacia él. El Uchiha permaneció impasible, pero por dentro sintió que su furia crecía. Él había hecho daño a Deidara premeditadamente, lo sabía.

Y, entonces, el sentirse examinado por aquella oquedad negra tras la cual se escondía un ojo como el suyo, comprendió. Tobi sabía lo que había lo que había entre él y Deidara. Aquello había sido una manera de avisarle de ese hecho.

Pero, por supuesto, sólo el moreno fue consciente de esto. Ni Kisame ni el artista habían advertido nada raro, y era mejor así. Itachi simplemente avanzó hacia el interior de la guarida sin decir nada.

#

Deidara acudió al dormitorio del Uchiha tan pronto como hubo logrado deshacerse de su compañero. Itachi estaba sentado sobre la cama, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos, en una actitud reflexiva. Se había quitado la capa y el protector y, cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle, el rubio también pudo observar que había desactivado el Sharingan. Su cansancio era notorio.

-Finalmente, viniste en dos días, hmm.

-Es lo que dije, ¿no?

-No mencionaste la parte en la que quedabas agotado.

El moreno le ignoró.

-¿Cómo va eso?-preguntó refiriéndose a sus brazos.

-¿Esto? Va bien, hmm.

Itachi se puso en pie y se acercó a él. A medida que lo hacía, Deidara sentía cada vez más ganas de saltar sobre él, arrancarle la ropa y saborear su cuerpo. Quería volver a sentirle junto a él, que sus pieles rozaran. Pero se contuvo. El moreno parecía necesitar un urgente descanso y él no estaba dispuesto a arrebatárselo.

"Un artista debe hacer sacrificios" se dijo a sí mismo y miró a Itachi, pacientemente, esperando a que hablara.

-Deidara-dijo finalmente-. Ten cuidado con tu nuevo compañero.

-¿Tobi? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-No sabes nada de él y no me gusta su actitud.-respondió Itachi sin variar el tono de voz.

-Es insoportable, pero creo que podré aguantar sin hacerlo estallar, hmm.-dijo Deidara, dibujando una sonrisa.

El moreno se tranquilizó un poco al ver esa sonrisa. Deidara no era ni estúpido ni débil. Sabría actuar a tiempo si aquel sujeto hacía algo raro. Él estaría alerta de cualquier modo, pero no tenía que preocuparse por el rubio. Cada miembro de Akatsuki destacaba por una cosa en especial, y en el caso de Deidara, era por sus rápidos reflejos, más que por sus explosivos.

El artista notó que el otro estaba más relajado. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento, pero no se lo preguntó. Habían hablado suficiente y aún no se habían saludado en condiciones. Recorrió la poca distancia que le separaba de Itachi y le besó.

El Uchiha le correspondió con ansia. Hasta ese instante, no había sido consciente de cuán necesario le era volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Sus lenguas se juntaron y juguetearon durante los interminables segundos que el beso duró. No lo rompieron hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar aire a gritos. Y después vino otro.

Siguieron besándose como si todo hubiera desaparecido y sólo quedaran ellos y ese momento. Al final, fue Deidara quien se separó, consciente de que, si seguían así, iban a rendirse al deseo.

-Suficiente por hoy. Mañana, cuando estés descansado, continuamos, o no serás capaz de seguirme el ritmo, hmm.-comentó burlonamente.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero el rubio supo que estaba de acuerdo. Era hora de que él se fuera de allí.

Sin embargo, cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, vio un pequeño cambio en su expresión, algo apenas perceptible, pero que a él se le hizo claro y tuvo la certeza de que no se encontraba bien.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a toser, inclinándose ligeramente de dolor. Deidara vio cómo entre sus dedos escurría una sustancia roja: sangre.

-¡Itachi!-exclamó.

Pero él no respondió. Sus piernas cedieron y cayó. Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue su propia sangre salpicando el suelo.

El rubio logró sujetarle justo a tiempo de que su cabeza no se golpeara. Giró su cuerpo con cuidado, de manera que quedase mirando hacia arriba. El líquido rojo aún caía por las comisuras de su boca.

-Mierda-murmuró Deidara-. ¿Qué te pasa, Itachi?-preguntó, sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta ninguna.

El artista apartó el pelo de la cara del otro. Estaba muy pálido y, al tocar su piel, descubrió que también estaba frío. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Deidara se puso en pie y tomó a Itachi en brazos para colocarlo en la cama. Estaba tan absorto en la visión de la sangre de éste, que no notó la suya propia escapar de los lugares por los que sus brazos habían sido unidos, ni el dolor que le provocaba. No recordó en un solo momento la advertencia de Kakuzu de que no cogiera peso.

Una vez encima del colchón, el rubio tapó su cuerpo completamente con la manta, dejando únicamente su rostro visible.

-Eres un idiota-le dijo-. Ya te encontrabas mal y no dijiste nada. Como siempre, intentando hacerte el duro, hmm.

Deidara alzó uno de sus resentidos brazos e hizo que la boca en su mano lamiera los restos de sustancia roja de la cara del moreno. Luego, se arrodilló al lado del lecho y se quedó allí, vigilándole. Al menos, ya no sangraba.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, descubrió que su temperatura tampoco subía. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que mantener la calma y pensar en frío. Eso era cosa del que ahora estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Pero, obviamente, éste no le iba a dar una respuesta.

-Itachi, imbécil-le llamó, como si insultarle le fuera a hacer sentirse mejor-. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Eso es lo que odio de ti, ¿sabes? Esa manía de hacerte el mártir. No puedes quejarte como los demás, hmm. No, tú no puedes ser como el resto de los humanos. Siempre estarás un paso por encima, hmm.

Pero daba igual lo que dijese, Deidara sabía que él ya no podía odiar a Itachi. En ese momento, no pensaba en cómo superarle, ni en cómo burlarse de él, ni en cómo dejarle en evidencia. Sólo quería que el otro volviera a abrir los ojos y que le mirara con indiferencia.

No obstante, eso no ocurrió.

-No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-murmuró el artista-. Ya me puedes estar agradecido cuando te despiertes, hmm.

Deidara se descalzó, alzó la manta un poco y se metió en la cama. Una vez allí, se pegó al cuerpo del moreno y le abrazó con fuerza.

El rubió permaneció así durante horas, concentrando su chakra de vez en cuando para generar más calor. Poco a poco, la temperatura de Itachi fue subiendo, hasta que, finalmente, alcanzó la normalidad. Deidara se sonrió a sí mismo. El Uchiha no tardaría mucho en recuperar el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, ahora era él es que estaba agotado. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se rindió al sueño, aún abrazado a la persona que reposaba a su lado.


	8. Final Destination

Deidara fue despertado por un suave beso en sus labios. Se quedó durante unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, notando por vez primera el dolor en sus brazos del que no había sido consciente durante la noche. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido y, finalmente, abrió sus párpados.

A su lado, estaba Itachi, mirándolo. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Su desmayo, la sangre… Las manchas rojas en el suelo lo confirmaban.

-Me pegaste un buen susto, hmm.-logró decir, somnoliento.

-Perdona.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso, idiota. Lo que quiero que me expliques es por qué no dijiste lo que te pasaba antes.-el rubio se despejó rápidamente.

El moreno desvió la mirada, incómodo. Ya había empezado a notar los síntomas hacía mucho tiempo, pero no había querido preocupar al artista, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido con sus brazos. Sus brazos… Mientras Deidara aún dormía, Itachi había visto los rastros secos de sangre que había escurrido desde los lugares por donde estaban cosidos.

-Te dijeron que no levantaras peso.-le reprochó inexpresivo, pero incapaz de mirarle.

-Y ni siquiera con eso he podido superarte en testarudez, hmm.

El Uchiha volvió a posar sus ojos en él. Era cierto, no podía echarle nada en cara, de la misma manera que no podía negar la sensación de bienestar que le había invadido cuando se había despertado y había descubierto el rubio a su lado, abrazándole.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Deidara no supo si golpearle o besarle. Al final, decidió que quería oír una explicación.

-Estás enfermo, ¿verdad?-le preguntó.

Itachi asintió.

-Me ocurre desde hace bastante. Pero no es algo por lo que tengas que alertarte. Estoy bien.

-Sí, ya lo pude ver anoche.-comentó Deidara con sarcasmo, pero no insistió.

-¿Te duele?-quiso saber el otro, señalando sus suturas.

-Un poco, pero no es algo por lo que tengas que alertarte, hmm.-le respondió con las mismas palabras que él había usado antes, imitándole.

Itachi le miró durante unos instantes. Y, entonces, notó como algo ocurría en él, algo que prácticamente había olvidado. Sus labios se curvaron y se tensaron, mientras sentía que el resto de su rostro de relajaba. Tardó un momento en asimilar que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba sonriendo de verdad. Era diferente a las pequeñas muecas de satisfacción que aparecían en su cara cuando encontraba algún hecho entretenido o satisfactorio. No, esta sonrisa mostraba tranquilidad y aprecio por la persona que estaba con él, alegría por poder disfrutar de su compañía. Una sonrisa que nunca había dedicado a nadie que no fuera su hermano menor.

Y si el Uchiha había resultado sorprendido por aquello, no había palabras que pudieran describir lo que había significado para el rubio. Se quedó absorto durante uno segundos, como había ocurrido la primera vez que había visto a Itachi. De nuevo, había descubierto algo que lograba que la idea de belleza suprema que había intentado alcanzar durante todos aquellos años con su arte pareciera insignificante. Y, al igual que había pasado con sus ojos y con la expresión de desolación que un día había le había sido mostrada, aquella sonrisa quedó grabada profundamente en la memoria de Deidara, aún cuando ésta hubo desparecido.

La cara del moreno recuperó su habitual inexpresividad, como si aquel único gesto hubiera causado el agotamiento de todos sus músculos faciales, debido al esfuerzo tras tanta inactividad.

No obstante, ese solo momento había sido más que suficiente como para despertar un incontenible deseo en Deidara.

-Itachi.

El aludido iba a girar la cabeza hacia él, pero apenas hubo movido su cuello un centímetro, descubrió al rubio encima de su abdomen, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. El Uchiha nunca se había sentido ser desnudado por una mirada de aquella manera. Y no le desagradó.

-¿Sabes?-dijo el artista-Conozco mejores maneras de hacer subir la temperatura corporal, hmm.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más con ansia. Había existido tanta soledad en su vida durante tanto tiempo. Encontrarse había sido una de las pocas cosas por las que les parecía que aquello había merecido la pena. Sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro, llenando cada hueco vacío entre ellos, intentando compensar la distancia a la que habían estado anteriormente.

Deidara mordisqueó la clavícula del moreno con pasión, mientras sus manos se introducían por debajo de su ropa y acariciaban cada rincón de su torso. Itachi se incorporó para deshacerse de su camiseta e hizo lo propio con la del otro, al tiempo que el artista, aún dedicado a su cuello, acariciaba su pelo y retiraba con cuidado la goma encargada de mantenerlo sujeto en su espalda.

Volvieron a besarse. Deidara alzó un poco sus caderas, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, que reposaban a ambos lados del cuerpo del Uchiha, sin romper el contacto que tan necesario les resultaba, y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, ayudado por el moreno. Itachi le tomó de la cintura y le obligó a levantarse un poco más, de manera que la erección del rubio quedara a la altura de sus labios, tras lo cual que dispuso a lamerla. Se entregó a ello con pasión, estremeciéndose con cada uno de los gemidos de Deidara. Éste tomó una de las manos del otro, haciendo que la lengua de la boca en la suya pasara por sus dedos, humedeciéndolos. Sus intenciones eran claras e Itachi no se hizo de rogar. Sin cesar de seguir estimulando cada tramo de su pene de con la boca, introdujo dos dedos en su ano.

Deidara se inclinó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo y el Uchiha comenzó a mover los dos dedos, proporcionándole tal placer que no tardó en eyacular, jadeando sonoramente. Itachi tragó el producto de la eyaculación, excitado por la alterada respiración del artista. Le costaba creer que un simple sonido pudiera provocar aquello, pero su deseo crecía por momentos.

Siguió jugando con sus dos dedos en el interior del rubio, mientras éste se agachaba un poco más y retiraba las prendas inferiores de Itachi, dejando su miembro libre. Entonces, giró, colocándose de espaldas a él y se sentó encima, encargándose él mismo de que el otro le penetrara.

Las acciones de Deidara fueron tan rápidas que a Itachi apenas le dio tiempo a ser consciente de ellas. Pero no lo necesitó para sentir el placer invadirle cuando su erección fue introducida en el rubio, rozando contra las paredes de éste, a medida que se movía.

El moreno abrazó el cuerpo sobre él, ayudándole a subir y a bajar y, a su vez, buscó con las manos los pezones en su pecho, entre las extrañas marcas en él, para acariciarlos. Enterró su cabeza en el cabello de Deidara, aspirando su aroma, el cual siempre lograba enloquecerle y querer tomar a su dueño, no importaba la situación.

El gemido de Itachi quedó amortiguado por aquella melena cuando el artista se asió a su cintura con fuerza para que penetrara aún más en él. Deidara incrementó el ritmo y el moreno creyó que iba a estallar. Se abrazó al rubio con más fuerza y, finalmente, se vino en él, con su cabeza aún metida entre su pelo, gimiendo contra su piel. Esto hizo que el otro también llegara al orgasmo, en una explosión que le recorrió por completo y logró extraer de sus labios un sonido, un largo suspiro, que puso la piel de gallina a Itachi.

Quedaron en esa posición durante un rato, demasiado a gusto como para querer moverse. En su mente sólo había una idea, una certeza: cada uno de ellos amaba al otro. Hubo un tiempo en el que ambos se lo habían negado. Pero ahora era tan obvio que no entendían como habían sido capaces de ocultárselo incluso a sí mismos. No querían que ese momento terminara. Sólo deseaban seguir abrazados.

Pero la realidad seguí allí y, tal y como recordó Deidara, tenían asuntos pendientes con ella. Se desprendió de Itachi, lo cual, curiosamente, provocó un pequeño gruñido de queja en éste que Deidara ignoró, y se sentó a su lado.

-Estuve hablando con Sasori no danna antes de su muerte y me contó lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, hmm. Él intentó hacerse con tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió, acostumbrado a los repentinos temas de conversación que el otro era capaz de sacar en cualquier momento y situación, haciendo gala de su espíritu dinámico e inquieto.

-Él quiere el Sharingan. Por eso quiso que Sasuke fuera con él.

-Tu hermano menor, hmm.

Itachi volvió a asentir. Sasuke Uchiha… Su nombre ya había sido mencionado alguna vez en las reuniones de Akatsuki. Pero ni una sola vez había oído a la persona que le acompañaba hablar de él. Se preguntó cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermano pequeño, ocultos tras esa frialdad.

-¿Te preocupa que Orochimaru obtenga el cuerpo de Sasuke?-quiso saber.

-Es muy difícil derrotar al Sharingan, aún para un Sannin. Casi imposible.-dijo, sin responder directamente a la pregunta, aunque Deidara quedó satisfecho con eso, ya que no iba a haber manera de hacerle decir una palabra más.

-Tú le venciste. Ése fue el motivo de que abandonara Akatsuki, hmm. Pero aún no ha acabado de pagar por lo que intentó hacerte. Me gustaría ser yo quien le matara finalmente, hmm.

Itachi no respondió. Hablar de Orochimaru no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. Tampoco en las futuras batallas en las que Deidara se vería envuelto. Una vez más, se tuvo que repetir a sí mismo que el rubio no era alguien fácil de vencer. El débil no era Deidara, sino él mismo cuando la posibilidad de que al otro le ocurriera algo cruzaba su cabeza.

-Kisame mencionó que quizá debería intentar enfrentarme a ti de nuevo.-dijo, mirándole fijamente.

-No voy a mentirte: desarrollé una técnica con la intención de matarte, hmm.

El moreno torció la cabeza sin variar su expresión, pero divertido de cualquier modo. Había querido comprobar que el rubio le atacaba, intentando mostrar su superioridad, de manera que él se sintiera más tranquilo, aunque no estaba seguro de haber logrado tranquilizarse tras semejante declaración.

El artista sonrió, observándolo. Podría pasarse días haciéndolo. Si es que las ganas de hacer el amor con él le permitían estar quieto durante tanto tiempo. Pensó en los momentos vividos con él hacía un rato. Quería sentirle dentro de él una vez más. Lo necesitaba. Se había hecho adicto a su cuerpo y a sus jadeos, cuando sabía que él era quien se los causaba.

-Itachi, espero que no estés muy cansado, hmm.

El aludido no necesitó pensar demasiado para saber lo que el otro pretendía. No había más que mirar la cara del rubio. Y él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Itachi se puso en pie, vigilado por Deidara, quien quería asegurarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, y se volvió hacia él.

-Sígueme.

Ambos salieron del dormitorio, apenas vestidos, pero sin preocuparse demasiado por ello. En el refugio no estaban más que ellos y sus respectivos compañeros y la habitación de Itachi estaba lo suficientemente apartada del resto como para que hubiera la opción de que alguien pudiera verles.

Por eso, cuando comprendió adónde le llevaba Itachi, el artista no tuvo ningún reparo en detenerle contra una pared, donde empezó a besarle. La idea le había excitado demasiado como para poder contenerse. Cerca del dormitorio había una sala habilitada como cuarto de baño para ellos, lugar que usaban para asearse y relajarse tras las misiones. Era un sitio grande, de paredes de piedra. En el techo había un orificio por el que salía un amplio chorro de agua tibia que resbalaba por el suelo y llenaba una bañera escarbada en el mismo. Deidara pensó que era curioso que no hubiera reparado en esa estancia antes. La posibilidad de estar allí a solas con el Uchiha se le hacía irresistible.

Ambos se movieron lentamente por el corredor, despegándose únicamente para coger aire. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el rubio la tanteó para encontrar el pomo, demasiado ocupado en corresponder a los fogosos besos de Itachi como para mirar lo que hacía.

Finalmente, lograron entrar en aquel espacioso baño y se separaron durante un momento para examinar su alrededor. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, el moreno empujó al artista para situarlo bajo el chorro y se puso junto a él.

La imagen de cada uno de ellos siendo empapado fue fascinante para el otro. El agua caía por su cabeza y pecho, marcando con su recorrido las curvas de su cuerpo. Pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en las puntas de su cabello y se desprendían de él. Deidara observó la trayectoria de algunas de esas gotas. Era como el arte: una vida corta de descenso hasta chocar con una superficie y deshacerse en partes mucho más pequeñas que saltaban hacia todos lados. Pero la belleza de este momento parecía incrementar enormemente si esa superficie que las detenía era la piel de Itachi. Levantó una mano para acariciarle. Él también podría haber desaparecido contra él así y no le habría importado.

Las pocas prendas que llevaban no tardaron en ser retiradas, quedando ellos completamente desnudos. Deidara tomó una pastilla de jabón que reposaba en el suelo y frotó con ella al otro, tan pegado a él no tardó en acabar también lleno de espuma. Itachi esparció el jabón por el torso del rubio y luego se detuvo en sus hombros, masajeándolos con cuidado. Tras eso, con delicadeza lavó la sangre de sus brazos y comprobó con alivio que las suturas estaban perfectamente y no habían recibido daño alguno. Le encantaba su tacto. Costaba creer que pudiera ser tan suave, tan apetecible. El Uchiha saboreó sus labios una vez más, lentamente, disfrutando de cada instante. Sentía la erección del rubio contra él y eso le estaba haciendo difícil controlarse. Pero no quería precipitarse, pese a que el deseo también ardía en su entrepierna. Él quería alargar aquel momento, la visión de su cuerpo. Aún con el deterioro de su vista, la perfección de cada una de sus formas era más que perceptible para él. Pensó que si hubiese podido observarlo sin ningún tipo de obstáculo, sus ojos se habrían quemado. Un simple mortal no podía estar preparado para algo así.

Deidara pasó los dedos por el pecho del moreno, eliminando el jabón para poder besar esa parte. Fue ascendiendo por su cuello y, al final, llegó a la altura de su oreja, la cual mordisqueó. Notó cómo Itachi se tensaba. El movimiento de su pecho se volvió más continuo e irregular, señal de que su respiración había empezado a ser más alterada. El artista sonrió complacido.

-No me hagas esperar más.-le susurró al oído.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sea así?-quiso saber Itachi.

El rubio asintió y el otro no insistió. Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que Deidara había querido penetrarle y estaba seguro de que el motivo era que le recordaba demasiado a la vez en la que le había forzado. El Uchiha nunca le habría culpado por aquello, pero él parecía no poder olvidarlo. De cualquier modo, a Itachi le daba igual mientras pudieran seguir encontrándose, pasando las horas juntos y disfrutando así.

De ese modo, hizo que Deidara girase y se colocara de espaldas a él. Cogió el jabón y, poniendo un poco en sus dedos, lo aplicó en la entrada del rubio con delicadeza. Una vez hecho esto, recorrió su trasero acariciándolo con los dedos hasta llegar a los muslos, de donde asió al rubio para tomarle en brazos y alzarle, tras lo cual se introdujo en él.

El artista suspiró y echó sus brazos hacia atrás para aferrarse al tronco del Uchiha y ayudarse así en el movimiento. Sus cuerpos rozaban uno contra otro, cada vez más rápido y eso parecía incrementar su temperatura, las caderas de ambos se coordinaban para lograr el máximo placer. Ellos y el agua que les mojaba eran los únicos testigos de sus gemidos, de sus caricias y de su amor.

Por segunda vez aquel día, Itachi eyaculó en el interior de Deidara, aunque en esta ocasión la sensación de puro gozo que le acompañó fue, si cabía, aún más intensa que en la anterior. Y, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que los dedos del rubio apretaban su piel, clavándole las uñas, para él también había sido especialmente agradable. Los sonidos que salían de sus labios expresaban todo lo que las palabras nunca habrían podido, lo que cada uno causaba en el otro.

Después de un rato, Itachi volvió a depositar al artista en el suelo, quien se dio la vuelta y le abrazó, sabiendo que el Uchiha estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Éste último se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, sintiéndose protegido por el otro, lo que no pudo menos que sorprenderle. Él nunca había dependido de nadie ni se había respaldado en ninguna otra persona. Le habían enseñado a valerse únicamente de sí mismo y siempre le había ido bien así. Y, sin embargo, necesitaba a Deidara.

El rubio le condujo hasta la bañera y le ayudó a meterse en la misma. Luego, se sentó junto a él en silencio. Generalmente, cuando estaban juntos, era Deidara el que hablaba y, ocasionalmente, Itachi pronunciaba alguna frase. Podían pasarse horas contemplando la noche de este modo. Al moreno le gustaba oír hablar al otro, le hacía olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo, esta vez ambos se mantuvieron callados porque no había nada que pudieran decirse. Las palabras eran innecesarias para ellos en ese momento, tan sólo querían seguir uno junto al otro por siempre, olvidándose durante unos gloriosos instantes de que eso era imposible.

#

Desgraciadamente, la organización a la que pertenecían no les daba tregua. Poco después de la localización del jinchuuriki que contenía al Bijuu de dos colas, Nibi, cuya captura fue encomendada a Hidan, el líder avisó de que habían encontrado al Sanbi, el monstruo de tres colas, en libertad. Y ya que ese objetivo era más fácil que un jinchuuriki, fue decisión de aquel que Tobi, el último miembro en entrar en Akatsuki, fuera por él. Eso suponía, por supuesto, que Deidara también tenía que partir.

De cualquier modo, a Itachi no le dio demasiado tiempo a echarle en falta, ya que Kisame y él también recibieron órdenes poco tiempo después de localizar y llevar a otro jinchuuriki más, el contenedor del Yonbi.

No fueron muchos los días de viaje, pero a ellos se les asemejaron eternos. Deidara no estaba de buen humor y Tobi pocas veces ayudaba a mejorarlo. Sus comentarios eran inocentes, y aún así burlones. Su presencia se le asemejaba insoportable en muchas ocasiones.

Y, sin embargo, por algún motivo que no acababa de comprender, el rubio acabó sintiendo algo de aprecio hacia él. Aunque sus disputas eran constantes, Deidara había asumido su papel de guía y ayudaba y aconsejaba a Tobi en lo que pudiera. Y éste, pese a todo, no dudaba en mostrar su admiración por el artista.

Además, había algo más en Tobi que llamaba la atención de Deidara. No podría haberlo asegurado, ya que se le hacía impensable que aquello fuera muestra de una conexión entre ambos, pero lo cierto es que el aura del sujeto de la máscara, su chakra, algo en él le recordaba mucho a Itachi.

Después de que sus nervios resultaran crispados incontables veces, Deidara y Tobi lograron atrapar al enorme mostruo. Gracias a las aves de arcilla del primero, no les resultó demasiado complicado transportarlo hasta el lugar de reunión de Akatsuki. Al rubio le habría gustado que Itachi estuviera allí, pero el moreno aún no había regresado de donde se encontrara. Así, no le quedó más remedio que volver a irse junto a su compañero. El líder les dijo que Hidan y Kakuzu también habían conseguido encontrar y derrotar a su objetivo y que les llamaría tan pronto como Zetsu, el encargado de transportar al jinchuuriki hasta allí, llegase.

Y así fue. No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando todos los miembros fueron convocados. En la lúgubre cueva, las siluetas fueron apareciendo. Ni Itachi ni Deidara se hicieron de rogar. En general, esas llamadas solían resultar frustrantes, ya que obligaban a todos ellos a abandonar cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo y acudir inmediatamente. Sin embargo, aquella vez, los dos la habían estado esperando con impaciencia. Aunque sólo pudiera ser mediante aquel borroso holograma, querían verse, comprobar que el otro estaba bien. A pesar nadie quisiera hablar de ello, la muerte de Sasori había hecho que se pusieran alerta. Sabían que había shinobis poderosos tras ellos y que un paso en falso podía suponer el mismo destino. Por eso, y pese a que cada uno confiaba en la fuerza del otro, Itachi y Deidara no pudieron evitar sentirse aliviados al ver la imagen del otro en perfectas condiciones. Además, el segundo no había olvidado el asunto de la enfermedad del Uchiha.

Hidan y Kakuzu tardaron un poco más en llegar. Por el aspecto, acababan de tener que abandonar una lucha y aquello no había agradado lo más mínimo al religioso. De nuevo, sus rivales eran los de la Hoja.

La situación no mejoró cuando el líder mencionó que harían los dos sellados sin descanso, lo que les llevaría seis días enteros. Hidan se enfureció y la riña con la silueta de pelo puntiagudo le acabó llevando a plantearse sus motivaciones, lo cual condujo inevitablemente a una larga charla acerca de los objetivos de la organización.

#

Los seis días siguientes no fueron menos largos y agotadores. Aún así, cuando terminaron, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban ansiosos por continuar con aquello que habían dejado a medias, para lo cual se proponían ir a Konoha.

Las miradas de Itachi y Deidara se cruzaron por un momento. Ambos conocían al contenedor del Kyuubi y lo que podía suponer enfrentarse a él y a quienes le rodeaban. El rubio se resignó a ser él quien advirtiera a los otros dos miembros, ya que no podía esperar que Itachi lo hiciera, pese a saber de sobra que aquello provocaría algún tipo de comentario despectivo por parte de Hidan. Deidara se preguntó por qué se preocupaba de hacerlo, si nunca había sentido el más mínimo apego por aquellos compañeros. No obstante, cuando volvió a mirar al moreno, supo la respuesta. En sus ojos rojos había un pequeño brillo que indicaba que estaba orgulloso de él. Los ninjas de la hoja siempre se habían caracterizado por su ética y fuerte sentido de la justicia. Y, después de tanto tiempo junto a uno de ellos, parecía que a él también se le había contagiado algo de aquello.

Deidara maldijo entre dientes al Uchiha antes de desaparecer.

#

Itachi se había sentido algo más tranquilo al ver que el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki aún estaban bien. En realidad, no es que su estado le preocupara en exceso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y ver que las cosas seguían como antes le era de ayuda. Sin embargo, no podía omitir los hechos reales. Ya había pasado más de año y medio desde que Sasuke había ido con Orochimaru y éste sentiría ya la necesidad de cambiar el cuerpo ocupado anteriormente por otro. Eso significaba que, seguramente, dentro de poco tendría noticias de su hermano. Y no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría entonces. O, quizá, sí lo sabía, pero su mente se negaba a pensar en ello. Fuera como fuera, iba a haber cambios, acontecimientos importantes en los que, inevitablemente, se vería enredado. Y, con él, Deidara.

Los pensamientos del moreno se situaron en el principio de todo, en el momento en el que había conocido al artista, la primera vez que había sido consciente de sus sentimientos por él y en aquella primera ocasión en la que había conocido los del otro. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber permitido que todo aquello pasara, pese a saber lo que podía acarrear. Pero, en el fondo, no podía arrepentirse. Una voz egoísta en su interior le impedía renunciar a Deidara, sin tener en cuenta que alejarle sería lo mejor para él. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

-Es allí, Itachi-san-la voz de Kisame le obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo-. El jinchuuriki está allí.

El hombre se hizo cargo de la mayor parte del trabajo. El contenedor resultó ser un anciano, pero no por ello fue una lucha fácil. Kisame necesitó de toda su destreza para poder derrotarle.

Itachi sabía que debía alegrarse por no tener que pelear en el estado en el que se encontraba. Kisame aún no se había percatado de nada y prefería que siguiera así. Además, algo le decía que era mejor que reservara fuerzas para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Lo que no sabía era lo pronto que sus oscuros presagios se cumplirían.

#

La incesante lluvia les acompañó durante el camino de vuelta a la guarida, haciendo el viaje aún más complicado. Lo cierto es que el Uchiha agradeció que Kisame también estuviera cansado y darle, así, una excusa para parar durante un rato.

Itachi se sentó bajo un árbol. Alzó la vista para mirar a su compañero mientras éste hablaba y pudo ver que, detrás de él, un pájaro se cobijaba de la lluvia bajo entre unas ramas. El moreno entornó un poco los ojos para poder distinguirlo mejor. Conocía ese pájaro. Sonrió ligeramente antes de responder a lo que Kisame estaba diciendo sobre atrapar al Kyuubi.

-Deidara también falló-dijo, sabiendo que aquel animal era una de las figuras del rubio, quien estaría escuchando la conversación-. Si nuestro objetivo necesita ser sellado el último, no debería haber ningún problema con dejar esa captura para el final.

El pájaro echó a volar, mientras Itachi y Kisame seguían hablando. Deidara no debía de estar lejos. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más en ello, ya que fueron llamados a reunirse.

El moreno volvió a sentir que algo no iba bien cuando observó que ni Hidan ni Kakuzu estaban presentes. El líder confirmó su muerte cuando Kisame preguntó por ellos y mencionó una muerte más: la de Orochimaru.

El Uchiha sintió una mezcla de alivio y angustia muy poco frecuente en él. Había vuelto a acertar. Tal y como había predicho, ahí estaban las noticias. El suceso que iba a provocar un drástico cambio en todo. El principio de algo grande.

Había pasado años planeando ese momento, y sin embargo, ahora no estaba seguro de si aquello iba a ser lo mejor. Una pequeña parte de él se había empezado a oponer al resto de su voluntad con una fuerza increíble y aún se intensificaba más cuando posaba sus ojos en Deidara.

Y es que Itachi ya conocía la respuesta a la pregunta que todos se formulaban. Él ya sabía el nombre de aquel que había logrado acabar con la vida del Sannin antes de que el líder lo dijera en alto:

-Sasuke Uchiha.


	9. All I Need

Bien, no he dejado comentarios en los capítulos anteriores y he decidido que éste era un buen momento para hacerlo.

Primero, gracias a todos aquellos que lo habéis leído y que me habéis dejado reviews, los cuales siempre se agradecen y animan a seguir escribiendo.

Y ahora... Bueno, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recordar que este fic se basa completamente en el manga de Naruto y que CONTIENE SPOILERS

Creo que todos sabéis lo que va a ocurrir en este capítulo y espero que nadie se lleve ninguna sorpresa

Gracias

* * *

Itachi sintió los ojos del resto posados en él después de que el nombre de su hermano fuera pronunciado por el líder. De cualquier modo, él estaba interesado en la reacción de una sola persona. Pero Deidara no parecía tener mucho que decir al respecto. Al menos, de momento.

-Quería matarlo yo, hmm.-comentó.

Zetsu les informó de que Sasuke había reclutado a un pequeño grupo que podía resultar problemático para ellos.

-Itachi y Kisame, debéis permanecer alerta, seguramente irán tras vosotros dos-les advirtió la figura de pelo puntiagudo-. El resto, recordad lo que os he dicho sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Si llegan a saber demasiado acerca de Itachi y Kisame podrían obstaculizar los planes de Akatsuki.

Deidara se dirigió a Kisame para preguntar por Suigetsu, uno de las personas del equipo de Sasuke. Itachi le miró. Se podía imaginar las intenciones del rubio. Él no pensaba permitir que los hermanos Uchiha se encontraran si podía evitarlo.

-Parecen un grupo interesante.-concluyó el artista.

Deidara tenía la clara idea de enfrentarse a Sasuke. Y a Itachi no le gustaba eso, aunque desde un principio supo que iba a ser inevitable. Eso era precisamente lo que había temido. Y, con toda probabilidad, no iba a haber manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Bien. De momento debemos completar el sellado del Bijuu de cuatro colas-dijo el líder-. Apresuraos en traerlo. Una vez esté aquí, volveremos a reunirnos.

La mirada de Deidara se cruzó con la del Uchiha y sólo les hizo falta eso para entenderse: se verían en el bosque.

#

-Itachi-san, deberíamos irnos.-dijo Kisame, cuando abandonaron la conexión con el refugio y volvieron a encontrarse en el lugar donde habían estado descansando.

-Adelántate, te alcanzaré.

Kisame no protestó. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no cuestionar a Itachi. Todo lo que él hacía, lo hacía con un motivo. Así que obedeció y siguió caminando en solitario, dejando al moreno atrás. Éste siguió sentado durante un rato hasta que un ruido le indicó que la persona a la que quería ver había llegado hasta él.

-¿Cómo que "Deidara también falló"?-preguntó el rubio apareciendo detrás de un tronco, mirando a Itachi con cara de pocos amigos.

-Quería hacerte saber que había visto tu señal-respondió el Uchiha, poniéndose en pie, sin hacer caso de la mirada desafiante del otro-. Aunque no sabía que tus figuras ahora también sirvieran de micrófonos.

Deidara sonrió y moldeó una araña de arcilla.

-Por supuesto, mi arte ha mejorado con el tiempo. Pero lo importante, su finalidad, la verdadera belleza que encierran… sigue intacta.

La pequeña figura saltó de la mano de su creador y, tras recorrer un tramo, estalló.

Sin embargo, Itachi ni siquiera se volvió hacia aquello. Su atención estaba puesta por completo en el rostro de Deidara. Él no era capaz de entender ningún tipo de arte, explosivo o no. Pero, fuera como fuera, en la cara del rubio se dibujaba una expresión de satisfacción absoluta, sus ojos se iluminaban de una forma especial cuando una de sus obras hacía explosión y el moreno no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por él en esos momentos. Su arte parecía llenarle tanto, hacerle tan feliz, que incluso sentía celos.

El Uchiha se aproximó al otro, intentando apartar de su mente todo aquello que pudiera distraerle.

-Deidara, no quiero que te enfrentes a Sasuke.

El aludido se volvió hacia él. La pequeña sonrisa en su cara indicaba que había estado esperando que él dijera eso y que, tal y como Itachi ya se temía, nada ni nadie iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Mató a Orochimaru y él era mi objetivo, por lo tanto, tengo un asunto pendiente con él.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio. No sabía cómo argumentar, ya que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle iba a implicar hablar de algo que se había prometido no compartir con nadie. No debía hacerlo.

-Ya puedo hacerme yo cargo de él.-dijo finalmente.

Deidara le observó durante unos momentos con expresión seria. Luego, le asió de la capa con fuerza y le besó como si temiera perderle, como si sólo fuera un reflejo en el agua que se distorsionara, a punto de desaparecer, después de que alguien hubiera arrojado una piedra. E Itachi lo correspondió de la misma manera.

-Estás débil-dijo el rubio al separarse, sin soltar sus prendas-. No sé cuál es la enfermedad que tienes, pero sé que nunca intentaste lucha contra ella. Nunca has intentado enfrentarte a aquello que te oprime, pensando que era lo que te merecías. Has acatado todo lo que se te ha mostrado como correcto y eso al final te ha conducido al borde de la muerte. ¿Por qué sacrificas todo por un mundo que te ha dado la espalda?

El artista había dicho todo esto rápidamente, sin coger aire, sin detenerse a pensarlo. Nunca había querido pedirle respuestas a Itachi, ya que no pretendía causarle más dolor del que ya sentía y, por ello, había hecho que aquel momento transcurriera lo más deprisa posible, sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría. Ya desde el principio había sabido que el lugar del Uchiha no estaba allí, ni tampoco en ninguna otra parte. Pero cuando, por fin, había llegado a conocerle un poco más profundamente, había llegado a advertir lo que realmente ocurría en su interior. Y en ese momento le era imposible seguir negándolo.

Por su parte, el moreno no pudo reaccionar durante unos segundos. Después de todo, y aunque hubiera intentado ocultarlo, Deidara le había descubierto. Él también se había hecho esa pregunta una vez, pero en ese momento el rostro de su hermano pequeño le había venido a la mente y esa se había convertido en la respuesta a todo para él. Pero, por supuesto, no podía esperar que el rubio fuera a entenderlo. Ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía completamente.

Pero lo que el artista parecía no saber es que, desde que le había conocido y desde aquel día en el que, por primera vez, Itachi se había sentido correspondido, algo en él había cambiado. Una parte de él se había negado a su destino. Nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de poder seguir con vida una vez que Sasuke fuera definitivamente por él, tal y como estaba ocurriendo. Por ello, nunca se había preocupado por su estado de salud en exceso. No obstante, desde que Deidara estaba allí, algo en él se revelaba al pensar en abandonarle.

Era esa lucha la que finalmente les había conducido hasta allí. Itachi lo había sabido desde el principio y, aún así se había dejado llevar por aquella pequeña luz que a veces invadía el corazón de las personas y que el Uchiha siempre había considerado un obstáculo y algo que él no podía tener con el fin de llevar a cabo sus objetivos: esperanza.

Y es que una pequeña esperanza había nacido en él, la fe en que todo pudiera salir bien, en que, después de todo, quizá aún tuviera solución y durante todos esos años hubiera estado equivocado al pensar lo contrario.

Pero lo cierto es que para criminales como ellos ya no quedaba esperanza y él pocas veces se había equivocado. Ya había sabido que Deidara sólo iba a hacer todo más complicado. Sin embargo, cuando le miraba, en momentos como ése, todo el resto perdía importancia.

Itachi intentó despejar su cabeza. Una vez más, recordó a Sasuke y lo que en realidad hacía allí. Tomó al artista de las manos, desprendiéndolo de él con suavidad.

-No debes matarlo.

El rubio no dijo nada. Ambos sabían que aquella era una promesa que él no podía hacer. No obstante, Deidara se sintió aliviado de que Itachi no hubiera reaccionado mal a lo que le había dicho y que hubiera aceptado que su batalla contra Sasuke era inminente. Sus ojos, iluminados por el Sharingan, seguían siendo fríos, aunque, al mismo tiempo, le miraban con calidez, haciendo que se sintiera absorbido una vez más por ellos.

De pronto, una voz resonó entre los árboles, provocando su repentina vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Senpai! ¿Dónde estás?

Deidara se apartó de Itachi, con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

-¿No deberías irte? Prometo que yo mismo le despedazaré, hmm.-le aseguró al moreno.

-No importa.-dijo el aludido girando la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde oía a Tobi acercarse.

Cuando éste apareció contempló la escena durante un instante, pero no pareció encontrar nada extraño en la misma.

-No te encontraba, Deidara-senpai. Oí una detonación y me preguntaba si había pasado algo. Pero ya veo que estás con Itachi-san. Hola, Itachi-san. ¿No deberías estar dirigiéndote al lugar de reunión? El líder se pondrá furioso si te retrasas.

El moreno le miró inexpresivo.

-Es cierto. Debería ir hacia allí.-concedió finalmente, completamente impasible.

-Nosotros también tenemos que movernos, hmm. Vámonos, Tobi.

Cuando Deidara se giró para comenzar a caminar, Itachi le retuvo.

-Ten cuidado con el Sharingan. Oculta más de lo que crees.

En la posición en la que estaba, el rubio no podía divisar la cara del Uchiha, por lo que no vio cómo los ojos de este se posaban en Tobi por un momento. Itachi supo que, debajo de la máscara, seguramente ahora se dibujaría una sonrisa.

Itachi saltó a una rama y despareció de la vista de los otros entre los árboles. Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo a los pies de un tronco y se inclinó para vomitar, apoyado contra el mismo. Su malestar se había incrementado al dejar a Deidara. Cuando hubo expulsado todo lo que se alojaba en su estómago, acompañado por restos de sangre, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no caer. Estaba mareado.

Al fin y al cabo, su mente seguía siendo la de siempre. Incluso en los peores momentos, él analizaba la situación fríamente, de manera objetiva, para diseñar una estrategia de acuerdo a la misma. Y, por supuesto, su cerebro ya se había encargado de reconstruir la batalla entre Deidara y Sasuke, conociendo las habilidades de cada uno, su chakra, sus puntos fuertes y aquellos más débiles. Y creía saber quién iba a ser el ganador.

#

De cualquier modo, Itachi, como siempre, se mantuvo gélido durante los días que duró el sellado del Yonbi. Su expresión no varió lo más mínimo ni cuando Deidara expresó su intención de buscar a los ninjas de Konoha o a Sasuke. Simplemente, estuvo impasible, ya que nada podría mostrar por completo lo que ocurría en su interior. Incluso todo el caos de sensaciones y emociones que bullían dentro de él parecían aplacarse entre ellas, de modo que el resultado era una calma antinatural. Como se solía decir, la calma que precede a la tormenta. En realidad, toda su vida había sido así: una aparente tranquilidad seguida de un huracán que lograba acabar con todo lo construido y asegurado hasta el momento.

Fue un ingenuo si alguna vez, durante algún instante, había pensado que esta vez iba a ser diferente. Al menos, pasara lo que pasara, sabía que iba a ser la última ocasión en la que esa ocurriría.

-¿Está eso bien para ti, Itachi-san?-la voz de Kisame parecía sonar lejana.

Él no respondió. Había olvidado lo que significaban las palabras "bien" y "mal". Ya no estaba seguro de nada.

#

Deidara sobrevolaba la zona en uno de sus pájaros de arcilla. Tobi, subido en otro, iba a su lado. Su objetivo era claro: Sasuke Uchiha. El rubio no se había molestado en decirle al otro eso, ya que asumía que él ya lo sabía por el pequeño encuentro entre Itachi y él en el que su molesto compañero había acabado apareciendo. Le había resultado curioso que Itachi no quisiera evitar que él le viera. Pero todavía más curioso le había parecido que Tobi no hiciera una sola pregunta al respecto. De cualquier modo, eso le evitaba tener que dar explicaciones, algo que agradecía en ese momento.

Observó cuidadosamente el terreno bajo él. Aún siendo Sasuke a quien buscaba, si antes daba con los shinobis de Konoha, tampoco le importaba hacer una parada. No sólo por devolverles lo que les debía, sino porque tenía la sensación de que también estaban buscando a Itachi.

Sin embargo, al final fue el menor de los Uchiha el primero en ser localizado. Deidara pudo ver cómo sus acompañantes se alejaban de él en diferentes direcciones, dejándolo solo, lo cual resultó perfecto. Siempre era más fácil de uno en uno.

Tobi fue el encargado de dejarse ver, con la intención de distraerle, mientras él hizo caer sus pájaros explosivos sobre él. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera a ser posible, pero Itachi le había pedido de dejara a su hermano con vida y él iba a intentar cumplirlo, al menos de momento.

Al fin y al cabo, a él Sasuke no le importaba lo más mínimo. Es más, lo odiaba, porque lo consideraba el motivo por el que el otro moreno no podía ser libre. Nada le habría gustado más que hacerle saltar en pedazos. Pero sabía que eso haría sufrir a Itachi, ya que su hermano ocupaba una gran parte de su mente y de su corazón. No obstante, si veía que las cosas se ponían complicadas, acabaría con él. Ya se encargaría luego de hacer entrar al Uchiha mayor en razón.

Lo único que Deidara quería era que Itachi continuara con vida, le daba igual a costa de qué fuera.

Tras ese primer ataque, el rubio pudo apreciar por primera vez los rasgos de su oponente. El parecido con su hermano era innegable. Incluso cuando lo miró con su Sharingan se sintió transportado por un momento a aquel enfrentamiento con Itachi. Aún así, sus ojos eran distintos. Él era distinto. Sus facciones eran delicadas y era atractivo, eso no podía negarlo, pero no poseía la belleza del otro Uchiha, aquello que, sin saber bien lo que era, hacía que el artista se quedara sin respiración al contemplarle. Al contrario de eso, lo único que Sasuke le producía era repugnancia. La frialdad reflejada en su Sharingan carecía de la hermosura que Itachi le daba. De haber podido divisar algo detrás de aquella mirada sólo habría sido desprecio por todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que Deidara sí pudo observar algo más en sus ojos, algo que le hizo saber que le iba a ser casi imposible obedecer a Itachi. Fue después de que Sasuke hiciera su primer movimiento, cuando mencionó el nombre de su hermano. El rubio había podido ver una luz peligrosa encenderse en aquellos orbes, fue testigo de aquello que el joven sentía por el otro moreno: un odio infinito e implacable.

Deidara conocía el odio humano, ya que él mismo lo experimentaba constantemente. Pero pese a que el suyo fuera grande, sabía que nada podía compararse al rencor contra una persona que había sido admirada. En ese caso, el resentimiento, la incredulidad y la decepción se entrelazaban entre ellas para crear un poderoso sentimiento. Y sabía que, una vez, esa persona frente a él había querido y admirado a su hermano por encima de todo.

Y los siguientes minutos de combate sirvieron para que Deidara se reafirmara la certeza de que, si dejaba a Sasuke con vida, tarde o temprano, éste acabaría con Itachi. El mayor de los Uchiha no sería capaz de hacerle daño y, finalmente, moriría a manos del otro, ya que el menor nunca cesaría en su empeño. No podía permitirlo.

Fue ahí cuando la batalla real empezó. Sólo uno de los dos iba a quedar en pie. Ambos luchando con el mismo hombre en mente, pero con intenciones muy distintas: uno sólo quería proteger su vida, mientras que el otro deseaba verle muerto.

Fue una pelea larga e intensa. Ninguno de los dos había sido nunca de los que desistía fácilmente, pero ahora se estaban jugando algo tan importante para ambos que ni en el peor de los casos habrían abandonado.

Por desgracia para Deidara, y como él ya sabía, a veces el odio ciego podía superar al amor, por profundo que éste fuera. Odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía que el chico era más fuerte que él. Ayudado por su Sharingan, había logrado dar con un punto débil en su arte y, debido a ello, casi le había derrotado.

Sin embargo, había algo en el amor que el odio jamás contemplaría: la capacidad de sacrificarse por quien se quiere.

El rubio contempló los inexpresivos ojos de su oponente. Los consideraba prácticamente un insulto a los de Itachi, una vulgar imitación.

Itachi… su mente comenzó a vagar por los momentos con él, por el recuerdo de su mirada, de su sonrisa y de su dolor, de la agradable sensación que le había recorrido cuando él le había dicho que le quería por vez primera, aunque la situación fuera mala. Nunca había entendido cómo alguien como él podía haberse enamorado de aquella persona tan diferente que ni siquiera era capaz de apreciar el arte. Pero sabía que conocerle le había dado una nueva motivación. A partir de entonces, todas sus obras se habían basado en él, aunque ninguna hubiera logrado ser siquiera una sombra de su magnificencia.

Una obra de arte, eso era Itachi. Una belleza suprema que jamás nada superaría, aunque eso le hiciera apretar los puños de rabia, ya que nunca había creído que algo podía estar por encima de sus creaciones. Pero así era. Pese a que eso se oponía a todos sus ideales, él no quería que el moreno desapareciera. Él, que defendía que el arte era una explosión, se oponía a que aquella maravilla dejara de existir. Debía seguir allí, ya que, en un mundo oscuro, él le parecía la luz más intensa, muy por encima de cualquiera de sus detonaciones.

Y con una de ésas se iba a asegurar de que eso fuera así. Él iba a morir allí, dejando una gran huella… Iba a provocar una explosión que nadie pudiera igualar nunca, una obra de arte que jamás pudiera ser superada, excepto por la persona por la que precisamente iba a hacerlo.

Deidara arrancó su camiseta. Iba a desobedecer bastante a Itachi como para que le importara hacerlo una vez más. No iba a seguir en Akatsuki junto a él, no iba a permitir que su hermano viviera… ¿Qué más le daba ignorarle una vez más y usar la boca en su pecho?

Esperaba que el Uchiha lo entendiera. Él ya sabía que el rubio era egoísta y que se movía por sus propios intereses. Lo haría una vez más, aunque eso supusiera destrozar a Itachi por un momento, ya que también significaría que podía reiniciar su vida, lejos de todo lo anterior. Incluso él le había hecho daño por querer estar con él, le había provocado un dilema interior que había aumentado su angustia. Era el momento de redimirlo. El moreno era fuerte. Podría superarlo y buscar a otra persona que disfrutara de su belleza como él lo había hecho.

El rubio retiró el hilo que cerraba aquella enorme boca e insertó su arcilla. Estaba satisfecho. Era la mejor muerte que jamás hubiera podido imaginarse, era el final más artístico del que podía ser digno.

Sintió la ira recorrerle cuando comprendió que Sasuke no iba a poder apreciar aquello de lo que, al fin y al cabo, le iba a hacer partícipe.

Le gritó. Odiaba que no fuera consciente de lo que iba a suceder. Pero a medida que se acercaba el fin, cada vez le preocupaba menos. En el instante anterior a la detonación, sólo pensaba en el arte y en su propio mérito. Sabía que había logrado lo que quería. Fue su muerte la que le dio sentido a su vida, ya que con ella se aseguraba la continuidad de la perfección que siempre había buscado, siendo ésta quien finalmente había dado con él y le había derrotado en un combate en aquel primer encuentro.

El arte era una explosión. Pero por encima de eso, el arte era Itachi Uchiha.


	10. The Truth Beneath The Rose

Itachi tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no mostrar ningún tipo de expresión cuando un dolor casi insoportable lo invadió y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca una vez más. Notó que su mente se nublaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Más que presentimiento, una certeza. Era como si la última explosión de Deidara hubiera ocurrido en su interior.

Por ello, no habría necesitado que el holograma de Zetsu apareciera para confirmar su muerte. Su malestar aumentó aún más. No comprendía cómo sus piernas aún aguantaban el peso del resto de su cuerpo y no caía en la oscuridad que parecía querer invadirle y asfixiarle.

En lugar de eso, se mantuvo allí, en silencio, sin moverse, sin hacer el más mínimo gesto. Quizá sí que pareció un poco incómodo cuando mencionaron que su hermano también había muerto. Él sabía que no era cierto, sabía que Sasuke había logrado huir. El joven no moriría hasta haberle visto desaparecer; él ya se había asegurado de que ocurriera así. Pero lo cierto era que el alivio porque Sasuke siguiera vivo se mezclaba con la angustia que le causaba que hubiera sido él quien había provocado la muerte de Deidara, formando un remolino que amenazaba con enloquecerle. Las únicas dos personas por las que habría dado todo habían luchado hasta el fin por él, trayendo la inevitable consecuencia fatal: el rubio había acabado sacrificándose.

Después de todo, un sacrificio inútil. No había logrado acabar con su objetivo. Había dado su vida, su libertad. Ya no volvería a ver sus ojos azules, no volvería a oír la voz que le hacía olvidar el resto, ni nunca más volvería a contemplar ese rostro concentrado en su arte. Su aroma, su cabello brillante… todo había desaparecido. Ni siquiera había un cuerpo al que llorar.

Aunque, por supuesto, él no lloraría. No lo había hecho nunca. Ni la primera vez que tuvo que matar en sus misiones ANBU, ni cuando descubrió el horror al que se tenía que enfrentar, ni cuando abandonó a su hermano tras él, dejando como único signo de su existencia los cadáveres de su familia y el odio despertado en él. Un odio que jamás redimiría. Un odio que, aunque Sasuke no fuera consciente de ello, ya había logrado acabar con él.

Itachi no podía llorar. Las lágrimas no eran capaces de expresar lo que había pasado. Además, no tenía derecho a hacerlo: había sido voluntario. Él había elegido su camino, consciente de las consecuencias, sabiendo que era lo correcto.

Deidara. Era él quien había cambiado eso al hacerle sentir algo diferente que se oponía al resto de su ser. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con él, su sufrimiento se había apaciguado. En vez de ser una simple herramienta, algo carente de existencia que sólo tenía como objetivo asegurar la del resto, Itachi se había podido considerar una persona, alguien con vida propia. Incluso había conocido atisbos de felicidad, un concepto en el que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar antes.

Y, no obstante, le había dejado irse. No había hecho nada por detenerle en aquel encuentro en el bosque, pese a ser consciente de que, casi con total certeza, iba a ser el último. Seguramente, tampoco habría servido de mucho. Deidara no se habría rendido, no habría permitido que Sasuke se acercara a él.

Cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada, la base quedó vacía excepto por Itachi y Kisame. La soledad del Uchiha jamás le había resultado mayor. Había vuelto a arruinar lo poco que había conseguido llenarle. Había arrastrado al rubio con él a su condena.

El Uchiha y su compañero estuvieron esperando a que la lluvia amainara en la entrada a la cueva. Después de unos minutos, al primero se le hizo tan insoportable seguir allí que salió, dejando que ésta le mojara.

Al mismo tiempo que el agua impregnaba su ropa, los recuerdos hacía lo propio con su mente. Cada momento con Deidara parecía lejano, como si aquellos años compartidos con él no fueran más que la memoria de un anciano nostálgico de su pasado. Pero, a su vez, eran tan reales... Itachi casi sintió cómo los dedos del artista acariciaban su cara, cómo sus brazos le rodeaban una vez más.

Pero la sensación en su rosto no eran más que las gotas que caían y los brazos no eran tales, sino sus propias prendas pegándose a su piel, empapadas. La calidez momentánea que le había invadido al pensar en el artista desapareció y sólo quedó el frío.

Kisame dijo algo acerca de que parecía que estaba llorando, lo cual identificó con la muerte de su hermano. Itachi le miró. Kisame no podía sospechar apenas nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni de lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Él no está muerto-le aclaró finalmente, refiriéndose a Sasuke-. Y, además…

"Yo no lloro por él."

La lluvia cesó de repente. La tormenta se había disipado. Itachi observó el cielo, sabiendo que aquello era señal de que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El moreno comenzó a caminar y su compañero le siguió en silencio. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, el Uchiha no estaba de buen humor y Kisame no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida empeorándolo.

Sin embargo, Kisame pronto adivinó su destino, sin necesidad de que el otro tuviera que pronunciar palabra alguna, y no tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta él. Frente a ellos, se abría un gran cráter de kilómetros de diámetro. Era el lugar donde Deidara había llevado a cabo su última explosión.

-No entiendo cómo puedes afirmar que tu hermano sigue vivo tras ver esto-comentó el hombre-. Como siempre, tenías razón, Itachi-san. Deidara era un tipo fuerte. Agradezco no haber estado aquí. Incluso siento lástima por Tobi.

-Él tampoco está muerto.-aseguró Itachi gélidamente.

Por supuesto que ese cabrón aún seguía vivo. Había vivido demasiados años como para permitir que algo así fuera a acabar con él. Él, simplemente, se habría ido de allí, dejando a Deidara atrás. El moreno frunció un poco el ceño, al darse cuenta de que sentía que él había hecho lo mismo.

Kisame observó a su compañero. Definitivamente, estaba tenso. Sabía que necesitaba reflexionar. Nunca había logrado entender a Itachi del todo: su implacable frialdad le convertía en todo un misterio incluso para alguien como él. De cualquier modo, conocía los momentos en los que se esperaban determinadas acciones por su parte, ya que Itachi pocas veces haría una petición en alto. Y ése era uno de ellos.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del moreno. Debía dejarle solo. Los genios necesitaban soledad para poner las ideas en orden, después de todo. Aunque Itachi no le hubiera contado nada, él también sabía que acontecimientos importantes sucederían. Y mejor sería que, al menos, uno de los dos estuviera preparado para ello.

-Avísame cuando quieras.-dijo, echando la vista atrás durante un instante para ver cómo el Uchiha asentía en un gesto casi imperceptible.

Itachi siguió el camino de su compañero de reojo, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Su mente estaba centrada en las tres personas que habían sido testigos de la batalla que había finalizado con aquella brutal explosión.

Apretó los puños sin ser consciente de ello. Tobi no había movido un dedo por Deidara. Una prueba más en el entrenamiento de Itachi. Una nueva demostración de lo dura que era la vida de un shinobi. Ya le había advertido más de una vez de que, cuando se buscaba poder, las relaciones de ese tipo no estaban permitidas y de que había que saber renunciar a ellas cuando fuera necesario; aún más siendo un Uchiha, alguien que iniciaba esa búsqueda asesinando a su mejor amigo.

Pero no podía culpar a aquella persona por eso, ya que, en realidad, era él el culpable: Itachi Uchiha, el criminal de rango S, asesino de toda su familia, parte del libro Bingo. Ése era él, el camino que había decidido seguir. Pero, sin poderse conformar tampoco con ello, había querido tener compañía. Su mayor error. Como un tremendo fallo de estrategia en una guerra, aquello había traído la muerte y la destrucción.

El moreno se agachó lentamente y se arrodilló en el suelo con suavidad, como se solía hacer frente a la lápida de un ser querido. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría hecho ese mismo gesto Sasuke ante la tumba de sus padres. Hasta entonces, había pensado que era una señal de respeto. Pero en ese momento entendió que la causa era el temblor que invadía a la persona cuando la sensación de pérdida aumentaba y parecía concentrarse un millar de veces más en cada uno de los puntos del cuerpo.

Itachi también temblaba. Veía sus brazos vibrar incontroladamente, mientras sus manos se asían con fuerza al borde de aquel inmenso hueco. El vacío que Deidara había dejado allí era la imagen exacta del efecto que había tenido en su interior. El Uchiha cerró los ojos, tomando aire e intentando calmarse. Nunca se le había hecho difícil ocultar sus sentimientos, ya que era más simple permanecer inexpresivo que poner en alto todo lo que escondía. Pero ahora éstos le desbordaban y mantenerlos a raya le estaba suponiendo un verdadero esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, ya quedaba poco para que todo acabara. Sólo debía aguantar un poco más, como había hecho antes. Aunque el sufrimiento fuera mayor esta vez, cargaría con él durante menos tiempo.

El temblor cesó. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a su hermano por fin. Y ahora tenía un motivo real por el que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, había sido Sasuke a quien Deidara había querido matar en su explosión. El rubio había muerto en una batalla contra él. Ese hecho retumbaba en su mente, golpeando sin piedad y hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Fue la mezcla de cariño y rencor que procesaba hacia el más joven de los Uchiha la encargada de darle el último impulso. Itachi se puso en pie.

Pensó en qué debía hacer a continuación. Tenía que localizar a Sasuke y encargarse de que la lucha entre ellos sucediera en un lugar privado y apartado. Uno de los escondites de los que su clan había dispuesto le pareció una buena opción. Tendría que conducir al joven hasta allí y asegurarse de que lo hiciera solo. De eso último podría ocuparse Kisame.

Y había otra cosa que quería hacer: hablar con Naruto Uzumaki. Era la persona que más cerca había logrado estar de Sasuke y le causaba cierta curiosidad. Quizá sólo quería asegurarse de que para su hermano aún quedaba la esperanza que a él le había sido prohibida.

Por un momento, logró olvidarse del dolor que azotaba su cuerpo, de las naúseas y el mareo. En su mente sólo se mantuvo la imagen de Deidara, los recuerdos de lo que él había significado y de lo que había logrado cambiar dentro de él. Eso y sus objetivos.

Algo tambaleante al principio y más seguro a medida que avanzaba, Itachi comenzó a caminar. Sólo se había encontrado en un estado semejante tras el asesinato de toda su familia, tras haber abandonado a Sasuke.

Finalmente, recobró la compostura por completo, como había hecho siempre antes. Después de tantos años, era hora de poner fin a aquello.

#

Encontrar al contenedor del Kyuubi no fue demasiado difícil, pero sí intentar mantener una charla calmada con él. Aunque Itachi sabía que era lógico. No había ninguna razón por la que Naruto tuviera que fiarse de su palabra y sí muchas por las que no hacerlo. Aunque, de cualquier modo, ese chico no era definible por lo que la lógica dictaba.

Su energía a la hora de hacerle frente, pese a no tener ninguna posibilidad, y sus brillantes ojos azules le recordaron muchísimo a los de Deidara, de la misma manera que sus palabras y su seguridad en sí mismo. Y aquel empeño por querer llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a la villa… Cuando le preguntó sobre ello, la respuesta del joven fue rotunda:

-Porque Sasuke es como un hermano para mí. Y yo soy mucho mejor hermano de lo que tú nunca fuiste.

Pese a su tristeza, el moreno no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Así que como un hermano. Definitivamente, su carácter impulsivo era semejante al de Deidara, completamente opuesto a la frialdad típica de los Uchiha.

Una parte de Itachi se relajó de pronto, como si, por fin, pudiese descansar tranquila. Naruto acompañaría a Sasuke y le haría cambiar, del mismo modo que el artista había logrado hacer con él, con la diferencia de que ellos no eran unos asesinos, no había nada que les pesara tanto, por lo que no resultaría tan complicado. Incluso Sasuke podría recuperarse… Su alma aún no estaba perdida. Podrían perdonarle por lo hecho.

Pero aquella pequeña conversación no pudo llegar a desarrollarse mucho más. De pronto, supo, por una réplica, que el propio Sasuke estaba en una cueva cercana. Usó un genjutsu para confundir a Naruto y alejarse de él. Sus asuntos pendientes le reclamaban.

Ni siquiera quiso ir por sí mismo a la cueva, sino que prefirió guiar a Sasuke hasta el lugar que él quería mediante una técnica. Él se adelantó, con la intención de dar con Kisame e ir hasta allí junto a él.

#

-Asegúrate de que él llegue solo aquí.-le indicó a su compañero.

El refugio secreto de los Uchiha estaba frente a ellos, en una colina, rodeado por el frondoso bosque. Aunque fueran prácticamente unas ruinas, era imponente, como todo lo que había pertenecido a su clan algún día.

Kisame sonrió.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Itachi-san.-dijo antes de irse de allí, saltando de rama en rama.

Itachi caminó despacio por aquellos restos. Ya había estado allí anteriormente. El majestuoso sillón de piedra seguía en el mismo sitio que él recordaba. Se sentó en él y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sasuke llegara?

Imágenes de su juventud aparecieron en su cabeza. Entre ellas, destacaba la de su hermano menor, el pequeño que continuamente le pedía que fuera a entrenar con él, siempre eclipsado por la sombra de su genialidad.

A Itachi nunca le había gustado que le alabaran, y había odiado la presión de ser él el destinado a convertirse en el nuevo líder de los Uchiha. Aunque siempre había hecho las cosas de forma correcta, cumpliendo con todo lo que se esperaba de él, en el fondo, nunca lo había apreciado demasiado. Había tenido que meterse en aquel mundo demasiado rápido, se había visto obligado a actuar como un adulto cuando aún era un niño. Después de todo, como se habían encargado de recordarle en innumerables ocasiones, él era un Uchiha, y el hijo primogénito del jefe. Era él el siguiente que iba a tener que hacerse cargo de los intereses del clan.

No obstante, todas aquellas veces en las que se había sentido frustrado o cansado, allí había estado Sasuke, con su inocente sonrisa y un brillo de completa admiración en sus ojos, pidiéndole que le hiciera un poco de caso. El mayor siempre disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con él, ya que era el único en toda su familia que no ocultaba nada, que no le juzgaba a cada momento, que no le hablaba de sus responsabilidades.

Por eso, Itachi se enfadaba mucho con el padre de ambos cada vez que éste parecía olvidarse de Sasuke para centrarse en las misiones del clan, las reuniones del clan y los asuntos del clan. Se sentía totalmente aprisionado por cuatro paredes invisibles, que parecieron oprimirle con una fuerza infinitamente mayor cuando la villa le encomendó que hiciera de espía entre su familia.

Pero, incluso en esos momentos, su hermano pequeño y su graciosa carita le podían hacer evadirse de todo aquello.

Siempre había pensado que, de poder elegir a un solo miembro de su familia para que viviera, habría elegido a Sasuke sin planteárselo dos veces. Lo que no sabía es que aquel simple pensamiento iba a convertirse, posteriormente, en una horrible realidad.

Desde entonces, había cargado con el odio de su hermano, la certeza de que sería él quien acabaría con su vida, como debía ser. Aunque sabía que, para llevar a cabo sus planes, tenía que enfrentarse a él, a Itachi le había costado imaginarse ese momento.

Ahora, la muerte de Deidara había modificado las cosas. Volvió a notar cómo el resentimiento que le había ayudado a ir hasta allí volvía a encenderse dentro de él, y lo alimentó con recreaciones imaginarias de lo que la batalla entre ellos podía haber sido, pensando en cómo habrían resultado los últimos momentos del rubio y los impasibles ojos de Sasuke mirándolo, antes de ingeniárselas para huir. Por un momento, olvidó todos sus planes e intenciones, queriendo saber qué decisión tomaría de no existir éstos.

No podía negar que una parte de él, un instinto que había nacido la primera vez que había portado la máscara de ANBU y que se había desarrollado durante sus años como miembro de Akatsuki, deseaba terminar lo que Deidara había empezado. Las palabras del artista reprochándole todo lo que él había dado por el mundo sin recibir más que desprecio a cambio resonaban en su mente. Pero, era oculto en los silencios apenas perceptibles que se encargaban de unir la última letra de una con la primera de la siguiente donde residía el verdadero mensaje. Deidara había querido saber por qué no había dado por él lo mismo que por todo el resto. Era una pregunta a la que no había podido contestar por el simple hecho de que no sabía la respuesta. Había amado al rubio y, ese hecho había cambiado algunos aspectos de él.

Pero el resultado final no había variado.

Itachi oyó unos pasos acercarse, la intensidad de un chakra semejante al suyo propio avanzar hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba.

La hora de hacer frente a todo había llegado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Su hermano hizo aparición y se puso frente a él. Sasuke Uchiha. Incluso sin poder apreciar su rostro con claridad, el mayor fue capaz de sentir su odio. Sus ojos lo miraban con arrogancia.

Ambos sabían que ese encuentro era el que decidiría todo.


	11. Forgiven

El inicio de la batalla se basó por completo en genjutsu. Definitivamente, Sasuke se había hecho mucho más fuerte y su dominio del Sharingan había mejorado, tal y como demostró al hacer frente a las ilusiones de du hermano. No se podía esperar otra cosa de la persona que había acabado con Orochimaru y había salido victorioso de una lucha a muerte contra Deidara. Los intensos años de entrenamiento con el Sannin habían dado sus frutos

Itachi posó sus ojos sobre el sello maldito que Sasuke llevaba en su hombro. Ya le había sido mostrado durante la anterior ocasión en la que se habían visto, cuando había ido a por Naruto por vez primera. No quería que siguiera ahí. Pero ya se encargaría de eso más adelante.

Lo primero era dar algunas explicaciones y, afortunadamente, la pregunta de Sasuke no se hizo de esperar. Itachi no podía permitirse perder el tiempo: tenía que acabar pronto con aquello. A medida que los minutos pasaban, la presión que sentía en el pecho aumentaba, junto con su agotamiento. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas. No iba a ser capaz de alargar aquel encuentro todo lo que le habría gustado. Por lo tanto, quería cumplir con todos sus cometidos lo antes posible.

De ese modo, le contó a su hermano lo que tenía que saber sobre Madara Uchiha y el Mangekyou Sharingan. Como parte del clan y, prácticamente, único superviviente, debía conocer algunos datos y sacar conclusiones de los mismos.

Itachi observó al joven. Había cambiado muy poco y, a la vez, tanto. Ya no era el pequeño inocente con el que había convivido. Ya no era alguien que necesitara su protección. El odio había hecho de él una persona fría y ambiciosa. No se había detenido ante nada por tener el placer de matarle. Lo cierto era que el mayor se lamentaba por ello, ya que habría deseado que su hermano hubiese podido llevar una vida un poco más normal y más feliz. Pero no le había quedado más opción que actuar así.

Mientras hablaba, cada vez era más consciente de que daba igual lo que Deidara hubiera querido hacer. Él daría todo por su hermano menor las veces que fueran necesarias. De hecho, ya lo había demostrado. Le había entregado al rubio... Verdaderamente, lo había hecho. No era un sentimiento de remordimiento por no haberlo evitado, no era culpabilidad por haber querido llevar una existencia diferente a la que le correspondía. Realmente, él era quien había provocado todo.

La verdad se iba abriendo paso en la mente de Itachi poco a poco. Al mismo tiempo que desvelaba todos aquellos secretos para Sasuke, otros iban siendo descubiertos en su interior; cosas que habían permanecido ocultas en su subconsciente, desconocidas incluso para él mismo. De pronto, había comprendido.

Todo el resentimiento que pudiera tener contra Sasuke se convirtió en odio hacia sí mismo. No se merecía nada más. La persona frente a él no había sido la responsable de la muerte de Deidara, sino él. Él y su retorcida mente.

Aunque, después de haber conocido al artista, hubiera empezado a luchar un poco contra el fatídico destino que le esperaba, no había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. Y es que, pese no haberse dado cuenta de ello, inconscientemente había sabido que era demasiado tarde para él. Incluso si hubiera decidido abandonar todo y huir junto a Deidara, él ya estaba enfermo y eso habría acabado con su vida irremediablemente. No habría servido de nada.

Su cerebro lo había entendido desde un principio, pero no había dejado que una conclusión tan terrible fuera conocida por su dueño. No, en su lugar, había tratado de buscar una solución por su cuenta, aliándose con los instintos y pasiones escondidos en sus entrañas, todo aquello en lo que Itachi nunca se centraba, de modo que se asegurara de que todos los planes llevados a cabo no salieran a la luz.

La cabeza del moreno siempre había funcionado de una forma terroríficamente perfecta, incluso cuando él no podía darse cuenta. Tras analizar la situación, había llegado a una resolución. Era demasiado obvio y simple: Deidara tenía que morir.

Al seguir aquel mismo razonamiento, pero esta vez de forma completamente consciente, el estómago de Itachi dio un vuelco. Había llegado a conocer a Deidara casi por completo. No habría sido difícil prever lo que iba a hacer. Y, en lugar de detenerle, se había auto-convencido mediante excusas de que iba a ser imposible hacerlo.

En realidad, tampoco había querido.

Por supuesto, su deseo siempre había sido que Sasuke viviera. Ni siquiera el artista podía haber modificado ese hecho. Sabiendo que la existencia de los dos era incompatible y de que él iba a morir de cualquier modo, se había asegurado de que Deidara permaneciera junto a él por siempre.

Era la primera vez que su propia locura se le hacía tan clara. No importaba el entrenamiento y la educación que hubieran podido darle, las veces que le hubieran repetido que el camino de un shinobi estaba lleno de obstáculos y de sufrimiento. Él no había estado preparado para asesinar a su propia familia y dejar su hogar atrás; para despertar aquel desprecio en su hermano, esperando durante todos aquellos años a que él se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder vencerle y poner fin a aquella tortura. Deidara había sido su último sacrificio, quien había pagado al final por todo.

Y, aunque se aborreciera a sí mismo por pensarlo, por no poder negarlo ni aún en ese momento, cuando la verdad ya era evidente para él, agradecía que hubiera alguien esperándole. El rubio había logrado acabar con su soledad hasta el punto de poder seguir contando con su compañía aún después de que se hubiera ido.

Pronto se encontrarían de nuevo.

Ahora era Sasuke el encargado de continuar con lo que él había empezado: debía sobrevivir y recuperarse. Debía luchar por aquellos a los que quería y olvidar su pasado y, aunque le doliera, a su hermano. Además, no podía dejar de pensar que él era el menos indicado para reprocharle al menor alguna muerte.

Su estado mental se reflejó por primera vez en el rostro de Itachi. Le gritó a su hermano que era su luz. Una de las frases más sinceras que el mayor había dicho nunca, aunque el otro nunca llegaría a saber su verdadero sentido.

Sasuke parecía preparado para empezar la verdadera lucha. Itachi se relajó. Aunque había dado un pequeño rodeo, su plan había vuelto a sus inicios. Hasta un punto, le tranquilizaba que, finalmente, las cosas fueran a salir tal y como las había tramado en un principio.

Intentó debilitar rápidamente a Sasuke, para que se viera obligado a forzar su transformación. Absorber a Orochimaru le había resultado beneficioso en ciertos aspectos, pero no podía dejar que siguiera a merced del Sannin. Tenía la impresión de que si le presionaba, el sello maldito acabaría cediendo y, tras eso, Orochimaru tendría que hacer aparición.

Deidara también quería haber acabado con él. Al menos, eso sí que podría hacerlo en su lugar. Aquel hombre, si es que aún se le podía llamar así, debía desaparecer. Pero Itachi ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a darle muerte y dejarle ir con ellos. Ni siquiera merecía eso. Tenía algo diferente previsto para él.

De cualquier modo, supo que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil cuando Sasuke logró romper el Tsukiyomi. El manejo que hacía del Sharingan era extraordinario. Había logrado vencer a una de las técnicas del Mangekyou Sharingan, analizando lo ocurrido las dos veces anteriores en las que había sido víctima de la misma.

Itachi tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por sobreponerse al agotamiento. Sus músculos parecían negarse a responder y cada movimiento suponía hacer gala de una fuerza de voluntad extrema. En ese estado, lo mejor que podía hacer era recurrir a las técnicas oculares. Sobre todo, después de resultar herido. Lograr controlar el chakra no estaba resultando sencillo.

Eso se hizo patente cuando tuvo que usar técnicas de fuego, en las que el chakra debía ser acumulado en el pecho. El dolor fue insoportable. Itachi podía sentir cómo sus tejidos internos se desgarraban y la sangre empezaba a manar. Hizo lo posible por contenerla. Aún no podía dejar ver lo débil que estaba.

De ese modo, sólo pudo usar Amaterasu. Sasuke únicamente podría esquivarlo usando una gran cantidad de chakra, por lo que, tras eso, apenas le quedaría. Lo que no podía adivinar es que el menor iba a usar esa poca energía para provocar una tormenta, confiando en que, por fin, esto iba a poder matar a su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, Itachi también estaba al borde de la extenuación y no habría hecho falta Sharingan para saber eso.

El mayor no tuvo más remedio que usar su última técnica: Susano'o. Pocas veces había llegado a mostrarla. Siempre había sabido que debía reservarla para ese momento. Logró protegerse del impacto de aquel poderoso rayo justo a tiempo. Tenía que admitir que Sasuke sabía cómo sacar provecho de todo para intensificar la fuerza de sus ataques al máximo. Cualquiera habría caído ante eso. Pero a él aún le quedaban algunas cosas por hacer.

El agotamiento le había hecho caer al suelo, teñido de rojo por la sangre que resbalaba entre sus labios. No podía rendirse. Ahora no estaba Deidara para cuidar de él. Pero lo estaría en poco tiempo. Apenas podía ver ya. Las imágenes de lo que le rodeaba no eran más que sombras borrosas. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya no tenía que moderar el uso de sus ojos más. Nunca más volvería a necesitarlos. Aquellos ojos, junto con todo el resto de su ser, pertenecían a Deidara, y éste se los había llevado con él cuando se había ido.

Por fin, Orochimaru hizo aparición. Itachi no se demoró en atravesarlo con aquella enorme espada espiritual, la espada de Totsuka. Permanecer atrapado en un mundo inexistente, pero sin estar muerto, tras ser herido por la misma arma que había estado buscando toda su vida era el fin que alguien como el Sannin merecía. Éste desapareció y, con él, el sello maldito del hombro del menor. Itachi quedó satisfecho.

-Esto es el fin, Sasuke.-dijo.

Tuvo que hacer frente al dolor que sentía. Sus pulmones estaban encharcados de sangre. Respirar le era casi imposible. Empezó a toser, escupiendo el líquido rojo al exterior. Después de todo, parecía que ni siquiera iba a ser necesario que Sasuke le matara. Su cuerpo ya no respondía. Su corazón se detenía lentamente. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

Miró a su hermano, quien había intentado atacarle. El joven debía de estar desesperado. Itachi no podía distinguir su expresión, pero se la podía imaginar. Conocía el rostro del más pequeño a la perfección. Aunque hubiera crecido, había cosas que no cambiaban. Comenzó a avanzar hacia él, mientras éste intentaba defenderse en vano. Finalmente, hizo que una pared apareciera tras Sasuke para evitar que pudiera retroceder. Sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de sujetar el resto de su cuerpo y no quería tener que caminar más de lo necesario.

Por fin, logró alcanzar al otro, quien estaba acorralado por aquel muro. Itachi sonrió. Definitivamente, su corazón había dejado de latir y hacía ya unos segundos que no tomaba aire. Todo había terminado. Intentó decir algo, pero apenas logró emitir un leve sonido.

"Perdóname, Sasuke".

El dedo índice y corazón de su mano derecha golpearon la frente de su hermano pequeño, del mismo modo que años atrás, consciente de que aquel último momento iba a poder ser el que asegurara la continuación de la existencia del menor.

El cuerpo de Itachi inició una caída lenta. Apenas notó el golpe contra el suelo cuando llegó a él. Era su último instante de vida. Suficiente para poder recordarla detalle a detalle. Lo cierto es que no había sido algo memorable. Todo lo que había hecho alguna vez caería en el olvido. Después de un tiempo, ya nadie se acordaría de él si no era para hablar del "terrible exterminador del clan Uchiha". Aún ahora, no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pero cada vez que recapacitaba sobre ello, había algo que le decía que sí.

En realidad, tampoco le importaba mucho lo que ocurriera con él, su cuerpo o su recuerdo. Ya no había nada que le uniera al mundo de los vivos. Sasuke ya no lo necesitaba. Allí no quedaba nada para él. Su lugar estaba entre los muertos, junto a Deidara. Conocerle, poder estar con él había sido la mejor experiencia que todo lo ocurrido podía haberle brindado. Aún cuando en su mente se decía a sí mismo que lo que debía importarle era la seguridad de todas las personas inocentes de todos los países.

Deidara… Era él a quien debía haberle pedido disculpas. Él era el artista, el que quería ser reconocido como tal. Y, sin embargo, había abandonado todo por él. Su única huella en el mundo sería un enorme cráter, cuyo autor nadie conocería.

Lo que los años vividos le habían enseñado a Itachi es que el mundo estaba tan centrado en los conflictos y en las guerras, en darles inicio y fin; que nadie paraba por un momento a pensar cuál era el significado de aquello. Él había sido uno más en esa lista de personas a las que las pequeñas historias le habían parecido insignificantes comparado a la totalidad. Él mismo había acabado con su vida por mantener el equilibrio de cada elemento a su alrededor.

Deidara, engreído y egocéntrico, había abandonado esos elementos para poder llevar su propia vida lejos de todas aquellas responsabilidades que él consideraba inútiles, tal y como reflejaba en su arte. Lo bonito de las cosas era el hecho de que pudieran desaparecer. Si había algún sentido en algo, desde luego, no era en asegurarse de su continuación. Eso era algo que únicamente le había reservado a él, quizá, quien menos lo iba a aprovechar.

El rubio no se merecía aquello, que su recuerdo acabara a merced de alguien como él, de un mundo tan preocupado por los grandes acontecimientos que no dejara lugar a lo vivido por ellos. Entre esas batallas protagonizadas por alabados héroes no había sitio para criminales. Cuando todo lo sucedido fuera narrado en un futuro, casi como si de una extraordinaria leyenda se tratara, nadie haría mención de los dos asesinos anónimos que se enamoraron.

Pero, una vez más, un pequeño rayo de aquel sentimiento denominado esperanza que tantas veces le había jugado malas pasadas volvió a aparecer dentro de él. Una voz en su interior, semejante a la de Deidara, le dijo que eso era algo que él no podía saber. De la misma manera que en sus planes jamás había aparecido conocer el amor, él no podía adivinar lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Quizá alguien llegara a conocerles, a saber quiénes fueron y lo que llegaron a hacer. Quizá alguien supiera de aquellas interminables noches que pasaron juntos, en una ilusión de un mundo mejor en la que su supervivencia no estaba reñida con la del resto. Quizá alguien decidiera plasmar todo aquello en un papel y habría gente que lo leería, estremeciéndose al imaginar lo maravilloso que fue. Eso podía suceder.

La de Deidara y él sería una historia por escribir.

* * *

...

Últimos comentarios de la autora...

Sea cual sea el resultado, doy el fic por acabado. Gracias a todos lo que lo habéis leído y a aquellos que habéis comentado. Para mí ha significado algo más que un fic normal, porque, mediante éste, he intentado explicarme a mí misma cosas que no acababa de comprender.

Espero que os haya gustado. A mí me ha encantado escribirlo.


End file.
